Heroes' Prophecy
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: This is a story of two boys chosen before birth to be partnered with dragons and stop Orochimaru, who would do anything to get his hands on the four. NaruSasu, Yaoi, Lemons, Mpreg, Somewhat A/U.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Now this one I've been thinking of doing ever since I thought up The Dragon's Secret. And I know these Naruto fics are all mpreg fics, but I just adore mpreg that much! This starts off when Sasuke is just an infant, from Night's POV. I'll have the POV's and time skips in here, so it shouldn't be too confusing. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, &amp; Shadow.

Heroes' Prophecy

Chapter 1

X*X(Night's POV)X*X

I was falling through nothingness, it felt like. My home realm had just been destroyed, and my twin brother and I had been separated during the chaos. I didn't know if I'd ever see him again, or any of our friends or family, for that matter. Suddenly, I could see a light ahead, and I was being guided towards it. Maybe I was dying, but I certainly hoped not. I had never just given up, and I wasn't about to start. Maybe that ancient prophecy where my human partner arrives will come true now that I have a new beginning. We'll see. The light exploded around me, and everything began to fade from my vision, becoming blurry. I heard voices, and then everything went dark again.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Hey, are you all right?" a voice asked me as I struggled to regain consciousness. My eyelids fluttered open, and as my vision became less blurry and more focused, I took in my surroundings. I was in someone's home, in a bedroom, it appeared. Or rather, it seemed I was in a baby nursery. I groaned quietly, bringing attention to me, and realized my mouth was too dry to speak properly.

"Water…" I croaked, and then a bowl of water was set down in front of me. I lapped at it weakly, feeling better after finishing off every last drop. "Thank you," I said gratefully, finally looking at the people near me. There was an older human man with dark hair and eyes, a heavily pregnant woman with raven colored hair and onyx eyes, and a young boy with raven colored hair as well as black eyes.

"Where am I…?" I asked, blinking once as I became more alert.

"You're in our home in Konoha. We're the Uchihas. We found you passed out in the forest near the village," the man told me. I nodded in understanding as I slowly sat up. "What's your name, dragon?"

"I'm surprised you recognized me as a dragon. Humans normally would mistake me for a mere lizard," I chuckled. "My name is Night, and I'm the deputy of Diamond Clan of the Dragon Realms. Or rather, what used to be the Dragon Realms, before it was destroyed."

"But your armor is—" he started to say, but I cut him off, lowering my gaze.

"I know. I was born with silver armor instead of diamond like my twin brother, but it's still just as powerful," I murmured, and then looked up at the people who were helping me. "May I at least know the names of the people who have saved me?"

"My name is Fugaku Uchiha," the man introduced himself. "This is my wife, Mikoto, and my son, Itachi."

"It's nice to meet a real dragon at last," Mikoto smiled softly, rubbing her swollen abdomen soothingly. "Maybe the ancient prophecy of the human and dragon partners will come true at last." I gaped at her, shocked that humans of any kind would know of our prophecy.

"You know of our prophecy?" I gasped. "How?!"

"It's been passed down in the Uchiha clan for centuries," Mikoto answered, shocking me.

"What does your prophecy state?" I asked, genuinely curious to find out if it was exactly the same as the one from my old home.

"We actually have the scroll that's been passed down. Let me go and find it," Fugaku told me, and he got up and left. Once he was gone, I looked at young Itachi, who hadn't spoken a word.

"Are you afraid of me, Itachi?" I questioned, watching as he eyed me with a bit of doubt.

"Why should I believe you're a real dragon?" he shot back, making me laugh.

"This is why," I replied, flaring my wings wide and snorting a puff of fire from my nostrils. I chuckled softly as his eyes widened in shock, and then his face split into a wide grin.

"Mom! Maybe I'm the one mentioned in the prophecy!" he cried out excitedly to his mother.

"Sorry, Itachi, but the prophecy speaks of the dragon bonding to its partner at birth," Mikoto apologized to her son, and I realized that she might be thinking her child that she was carrying would be my future partner. Itachi pouted, but then brightened.

"Then I'll help my brother to become an awesome warrior with Night!" he grinned. I smiled lightly, faintly reminded of my nephew when he was much younger. Fugaku returned then, holding a scroll. He handed it to me, and I scanned over it, realizing some details were left out. Major ones that I didn't want to tell the family who had saved me. After all, I highly doubted they want to find out they would have to be dead for the missing details to take place. I noticed it mentioned twin dragons, so I knew my brother had to be somewhere in this world. I didn't know where, but I knew I would find him eventually. I just had to have patience, which I have plenty of, mercifully.

"It's exactly the same," I lied, knowing they wouldn't be able to tell. I was an amazing liar when I needed to be, thankfully. Mikoto's expression brightened, as did Fugaku's. Itachi became excited, cheering that he would be the older brother of a partner with a dragon. I chuckled softly, but my curiosity was piqued when I watched Mikoto rubbing her stomach again.

"When is your son due?" I asked her with a soft expression.

"He's due any day now," she murmured happily. I nodded in satisfaction, and then asked quietly if I could feel. I knew that human infants kicked while in the womb, but since dragons come from eggs, I'd never had the opportunity to feel a baby move in the womb. She nodded, and guided my clawed hands to press gently against her abdomen where the baby and possible future partner was. I felt movement from beneath her skin, and was shocked to feel the fluttering beneath my claws.

"He likes you," she told me, and I smiled, relieved that even though he wasn't born yet, the child seemed to like me. Hopefully Mikoto's labor would go smoothly, but she was a strong woman, so I had a feeling she would be just fine.

X*X(18 Years Later)X*X

X*X(Naruto's POV)X*X

"Naruto, are you ready?" my partner since my birth asked me. I had lived a life secluded from others, all for my own protection so I wouldn't accidentally run into the other pair in the ancient prophecy handed down in my family for generations. I still wandered the village at nighttime with Shadow, but he protected me from view and from anyone who happened to see me. When I was growing up, he helped defend me from people who were cruel to me or tried to hurt me, whether it was physically or emotionally.

"Yeah, I'm ready," I nodded. We were going to finally meet the other pair, and I was honestly excited yet nervous. I didn't know what to expect of them, and neither did Shadow. He had literally no clue, though he'd mentioned he was hoping it was his twin brother. The small black dragon crawled onto my shoulder as we made our way to the Hokage's tower, where Tsunade was waiting for us. The last Hokage had sacrificed his life to defend the village from a man named Orochimaru, but had failed to kill the bastard in the process. Jiraiya, my mentor, and I managed to get the stubborn woman to come to Konoha to be the next Hokage, and it was thanks to Shadow and my stubbornness that we managed to convince her to take the position.

We arrived at the tower, where we were escorted to Tsunade's office. When the door opened, we were greeted by the sight of a raven-haired teen my age and a silver dragon that looked exactly like Shadow, the exception being the color of his armor.

"Night?!" Shadow gasped.

X*X(Shortly Before Naruto &amp; Shadow's Arrival)X*X

X*X(Sasuke's POV)X*X

"Let's go, Night," I murmured, tapping my shoulder. The silver dragon was quick to hop on, and we walked through the town, heading to the Hokage's tower, where we were to finally meet the other fated pair mentioned in Night's prophecy and my family's. When I was younger, my brother had killed my clan, and Night comforted me, trying to keep my gentle spirit of me alive, but he barely succeeded. I'm not exactly the kindest person around, but I have my soft side for my best friend. I had sworn to kill Itachi as revenge for him slaughtering our clan, and Night backed me up completely. After all, he had known Itachi as a bright and happy kid before I was born, and he was extremely disappointed in and angry with my brother.

We made it to the Hokage's tower first, escorted there by my mentor, Kakashi, where we waited in the Hokage's office. Suddenly, Night perked up right before the doors opened, revealing Jiraiya and a blonde teen my age with a black dragon on his shoulder that resembled Night, despite his black plated armor.

"Night?!" the black dragon gasped.

"I had a feeling I'd see my dearest brother at some point, Shadow," Night smirked, and looked to me for permission to approach. I nodded minutely, and he quickly went to his brother, hopping down from my shoulder and greeting his brother on the floor with a light head nudge.

"I never even sensed you!" Shadow told him, still sounding as though he was in disbelief.

"Same here, but I never gave up hope that we would meet again," Night replied, and then Tsunade cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to attend to business," she informed us. The blonde was urged forward by Jiraiya, and he stood by my side. "Time to introduce you boys to each other. Naruto and Shadow, this is Sasuke Uchiha and Night. Sasuke and Night, this is Naruto Uzumaki and Shadow. Now, I assume you all know of the prophecy handed down through your families through the centuries." We nodded. "Good. I assigned Jiraiya and Kakashi as your mentors to train you in your specific skill sets. Kakashi to Sasuke and Night because of Sasuke's sharingan, and Jiraiya to Naruto and Shadow because of Naruto's chakra levels. You four are to be sent out to find and eliminate Orochimaru, who wants to use you for his own personal gain. Knowing him, he'll more than likely test you in his own various ways along your journey to find out if you're worthy of him. Remember, never give in to him, and remain a team together. I'll have Kakashi and Jiraiya tag along for a day or two to see how you all fair, but after that, you're on your own. I already have packs set up for you with supplies for your journey, as well as some money for anything you need to buy. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade," the four of us nodded in unison, and then she handed the packs to us.

"Do the village proud, boys," she smiled, and we saluted her before leaving to the gates. Night rode on my shoulder comfortably as Shadow sat on Naruto's shoulder, the black dragon chatting with his twin brother as we traveled down the path once a few miles out.

"So, how were you found when you got here?" Shadow asked.

"Sasuke's family found me in the forest on the east side of the village, knocked out cold. I was apparently out for two days before I woke up to them tending to me," my partner explained in his naturally soft voice I had come to recognize as calm. "You?"

"I was found by Naruto's parents way off west from the village, in the forest, and I was out cold, too. They told me I slept for four days before finally waking up," Shadow replied, making Night snort in amusement. "What's so funny?!"

"Ever since we were hatchlings, you always slept longer than I did," Night chuckled, and I smirked at the remark.

"HEY! Naruto sleeps longer than me these days!" Shadow snapped, and Naruto glared at him.

"Don't drag me into your sibling spat!" he whined, and I snickered quietly at him. "Got something to say, teme?"

"Hn, not really," I replied. "Not unless you think you can beat me in a practice session."

"I could totally kick your ass!" the blonde fumed. I heard Jiraiya sigh in exasperation and mutter something to Kakashi, who snorted.

"Oh gods, not this again," Shadow grumbled.

"You started it!" Naruto pointed out, tapping Shadow on the nose.

"Technically, I started it," Night chuckled.

"All the more reason to prove I can fight!" my new acquaintance grinned as the two dragons shook their heads in disbelief.

"All right, well, if you two are going to have a practice session, let's find somewhere away from the path where you can fight without hurting someone innocent," Kakashi pointed out. We nodded in understanding, and then made our way off the path to a large, open area near a river. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Night, and Shadow went off to the side, and then Naruto and I stood in the middle of the clearing, putting ourselves into our fighting stances. We stood in silence for a bit before the blonde whipped out a kunai and threw it at me swiftly. I was quick to dodge, allowing it to stick in the tree behind me before dashing at him, activating my sharingan. I was easily able to predict Naruto's movements as he tried to lash out, and countered with a swift blow to his chest, sending him flying into a tree's trunk and crashing through it.

'_Sasuke. We've got company,_' Night warned me via his telepathy, and I could sense his anger as he looked about, trying to detect where the source was. Using my sharingan, I searched with him as Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Shadow wondered what was going on.

"What's wrong, Night?" Shadow asked his twin.

"Enemies," the silver dragon growled, and then bristled angrily as they got closer. Shadow quickly went to Naruto, warning him of the situation, and then the blonde ran over to me, where we stood back-to-back as though it was completely natural.

"Here they come!" the dragon brothers yelled, and then we were surrounded by enemy ninjas. We couldn't recognize any of them, but we knew they weren't on our side, or from the village. My sharingan was still activated, and I could see every movement they made at the exact split second they made it. I threw several kunai from my belt without warning, striking a couple of them in their arms before they could move. Naruto summoned several Shadow Clones and unleashed them on the others while I used my Great Fireball technique in conjunction with Night's silver flames he unleashed from his gaping jaws.

Kakashi was quick to use his Water Dragon Bullet Technique, utilizing the river to his advantage and striking several of the enemies with the water dragon. Shadow flew into the air with his wings spread wide, and then shot several orbs of lightning at them, electrocuting the same ones Kakashi had hit. Meanwhile, Night darted about, slashing and clawing almost all of them and avoiding the electric shots from his brother easily. He killed one of them that was about to attack me by crunching his jaws down on the ninja's chest, crushing his ribcage and piercing his heart and lungs in the process as blood gushed out around his fangs.

"Night! Night, calm down!" Shadow shouted desperately at my partner. He glided over to Night, panic on his features. "Stop it, Night! There's no more need to be so brutal! You can't keep doing this to yourself!"

"I'm fine, I'm defending Sasuke!" Night snarled back once he'd released his kill. "Don't try to control me, brother," he spat, his voice icy before he went back to fighting. I refocused my attention on fighting alongside Naruto, who had rejoined me, his chakra surprisingly barely affected by the amount he'd used. I noticed a large, strong-looking ninja who was about to attack, so, focusing my sharingan and preparing my chidori, I charged at the bastard as Naruto darted at another one that was similar to my opponent.

"_**Chidori!**_" I cried out.

"_**Rasengan!**_" Naruto screamed, and we struck them before they could manage to dodge. When the smoke cleared from our attacks, the enemy ninjas were all gone, even the dead bodies. I was careful to regain my composure, and Night scowled at his brother before rejoining me.

'_I need to get away from him for a second. I'll be back soon,_' Night thought to me, and then stormed off after he looked at me so I understood why. I knew he needed to be alone for a bit, which I could sympathize with. I'd had my moments where I wanted to be alone from everyone, even my partner, and Night could understand that, too.

"Night, where—" Shadow started to call after him, but I was quick to jump in and defend my best friend and partner.

"Leave him be. I know how he feels, and following him will make it worse," I murmured. Shadow looked upset, but nodded in understanding.

"Are you guys okay?" Jiraiya asked as he and Kakashi walked over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't think I'd have to use rasengan, but whatever," Naruto grinned as Shadow nodded.

"Hn," I uttered, feeling Night's anger through our connection. He was fuming about his brother, so I decided to go after him.

"I'm coming with. I don't care what you say, he's my brother," Shadow growled at me.

"We might as well all go with," Jiraiya reasoned. Kakashi shook his head, and held Jiraiya back as Naruto, Shadow, and I left to find the silver dragon.

"I just hope he doesn't lose it," Shadow muttered as we ran through the trees. I knew what he meant, but I had faith in my friend.

X*X(Night's POV)X*X

GODS DAMMIT! Why can't he just piss off and let me fight how I fight?! He seriously thought I was losing control earlier? I was trying to make sure Sasuke wasn't hurt or killed! He's too controlling at times, and just because he was the leader of our clan doesn't mean he's in control of me in this world, too!

"Night?" Sasuke's voice reached me, and I looked up from gazing into the river to see him, Naruto, and Shadow watching me as I brooded from where I sat.

"Night…" Shadow started to say, but I glowered at him, effectively silencing him.

"Just because I'm technically the younger twin and you were the leader of our clan back home, doesn't give you the right to control me here, Shadow," I growled. "Diamond Clan no longer exists, so I don't see why you fucking try and control me! I wasn't going to lose control, and I haven't since the war back home." I glared at the flowing water, bristling when I heard approaching footsteps, but then stopped when Sasuke picked me up.

"I'm sorry, Night. I just worry **because** you're my brother," Shadow murmured. "Ever since our home was destroyed, I worried that I would never find you, but kept my hope alive that I would, even without the prophecy." I deflated at his words, and then sighed heavily.

"You're forgiven, Shadow. Just don't freak out and think I'll ever lose control like that again, because that was a one time thing. Even our father had agreed to that," I reminded him. Shadow smiled warmly as I smirked, and our partners knew we had forgiven each other.

X*X(Sasuke's POV)X*X

When we got back to Kakashi and Jiraiya, Kakashi was reading one of his "adult books", as I called them, again while Jiraiya was watching for us.

"You guys work everything out without fighting?" the older man asked, and the twin dragons nodded. "All right, I think Kakashi and I will head back to the village from here. We feel you're all four ready to learn on your own from here."

"We'll be fine, Jiraiya! Don't worry, we'll protect each other," Naruto grinned.

"Can you at least try to work as a team with them, Sasuke?" Kakashi sighed while watching my expression.

"I'll try and work with the dobe as best as I can, Kakashi-sensei," I smirked, making Naruto glare at me.

"Shut it, teme!" he snapped, but flinched as Shadow flicked him in the back of the head with his tail.

"Knock it off. We've had enough fighting for one day," the black dragon warned.

"Behave, all of you, and learn to work as a team," Jiraiya ordered, and then waved farewell as he and Kakashi left. Once they were gone, I looked around, realizing it was dusk.

"Let's set up camp," I suggested, earning nods from the other three. Night and I set up camp while Naruto and Shadow went to catch something to eat.

"So, what do you think of my brother?" Night asked after he lit the fire.

"He's definitely different from you," I replied after a few seconds.

"You got that right!" Night barked a laugh. He poked at the embers with his tail before speaking again. "We've been different our whole lives. I was always the quieter of us, while Shadow was always the loud and obnoxious one. As we aged, I became cold and indifferent because of the cruelty of my clan mates, and allowed my brother to become leader. I ended up putting all of my efforts into training so I could prove to everyone I wasn't useless or a bane, and I became the strongest dragon in the clan, even stronger than Shadow." I gazed at my friend, wondering why he was telling me this.

"And I'm sharing this with you so you're not too confused later on if Shadow mentions it, seeing as I've never really told you about my past," the silver dragon smirked, pretty much reading my mind as usual. "What do you think of Naruto?"

"He'll be a good partner to take out Orochimaru," I muttered.

"You know, Sasuke, he's as alone in this world as you are, despite Shadow. Try and get to know him tomorrow, or even a bit tonight," my friend told me in a soft voice, and I nodded, not really promising anything. That's when the aforementioned pair returned, each carrying two decent-sized fish.

"Gods I'm starving!" Naruto complained as he set the fish down and began to prepare them for cooking.

"I'm sure we all are," Shadow chuckled, beginning to eat his fish. Night followed his example.

"Not fair! You guys get to eat first!" the blonde complained, spearing the two fish he had and sticking them in the ground, positioned so the fish themselves were in the fire.

"We can eat raw meat, unlike you," his partner reminded him.

"Just be patient, would you?" I muttered.

"Aren't you hungry, too, though, teme?" Naruto taunted me with a smirk. '_Not biting…_' I thought to myself.

"Hn," was all I said, closing my eyes as I leaned back against the tree trunk I was sitting in front of. After a few minutes, I felt like I was being watched, so I opened my eyes to see Naruto staring at me. "What?"

"It's nothing," he mumbled, quickly looking away. I decided to shift my gaze to the crackling flames from the fire, when I felt Night's telepathic connection with me.

'_I think he likes you,_' my partner thought to me smugly.

'_We'll see about that,_' I thought back with a mental scoff.

'_Don't doubt him or yourself, baka. Shadow's shared what everything about Naruto with me,_' the silver dragon warned with a slight growl.

'_Is there anything vital I should know?_' I asked, quirking a brow.

'_It's not my place to say,_' was all he replied back with before breaking the connection. I sighed quietly, and then thanked the blonde dobe as he handed me a stick with a cooked fish speared on it. After we were all finished eating, Shadow offered to take the first half of the night watch, and then Night said he would take the second half of the night. Naruto and I then went to sleep in our own sleeping bags, and the last thought that drifted through my mind before I went to sleep was, '_Why was the dobe staring at me like that earlier?_'

A/N: Happy early AkuRoku Day! Just in case I don't have the next chapter of this uploaded by then. I don't have any actual AkuRoku stuff I'll be able to post in time, so this will have to suffice. Anyhoo, let me know if there's any gaps I need to fill in for you guys! Remember, this is sort of A/U, but still part of the Naruto anime universe. And I apologize in advance if I fuck something up as far as details go, I haven't watched the anime in years… R&amp;R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: On to chapter 2! And HAPPY AKUROKU DAY! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, &amp; Shadow.

Heroes' Prophecy

Chapter 2

X*X(2 Months Later)X*X

X*X(Sasuke's POV)X*X

Two months had passed since we'd started our journey, and we'd only found new foes and a closer bond as friends. Naruto and I had become close as friends, but the bond we now shared had started to draw emotions from me that I didn't think I'd ever feel for anyone. I felt like I was starting to fall for him. No, I had definitely fallen for him. He made me happy just being near him, I could feel my heart rate increase when he smiled at me, and I felt my heart ache for him.

Opening my onyx eyes that morning, revealed it was still early, and that Night was sitting nearby, his gaze unfocused.

"What's on your mind, Night?" I whispered, not moving except to breathe. My words, however quiet, startled him, and he jumped slightly before looking at me.

"Sorry, didn't realize you were awake," he apologized. "I was thinking of my old home." The silver dragon sighed heavily at the thought.

"What about it?" I pressed, propping myself up on my elbow while lying on my side in the sleeping bag. I was genuinely curious to know about my best friend's old life before he ended up here.

"I was mainly remembering my mate, Seishou, as well as my friends and family," he mumbled, his silver, pupil-less eyes reflecting his sadness. "I miss them, but knowing there was nothing I could do to protect them when our world was destroyed was the worst, and I can't help but feel like they blame me for not saving them." I tugged him closer, knowing how he felt, and he realized this. He knew how I felt about Itachi and my clan being slaughtered by him. We didn't have to say anything, for we knew how the other felt. That's how strong our bond is and how similar we are. Eventually, the small dragon sat up, sighing at the sight of his brother and Naruto still fast asleep, despite the fact that the sun had completely risen.

"Wanna wake 'em?" I smirked.

"I like how you think," Night grinned wickedly, and then pounced on Shadow with a playful growl I hadn't heard from him since I was a child. "WAKE UP!" he screeched, scaring the living shit out of the slumbering pair.

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto screamed.

"WAH!" Shadow wailed, shoving his twin off, annoyed as said dragon laughed his ass off on the ground. "What the fuck, Night?!"

"That…was perfect!" Night wheezed between laughs. When he eventually sobered up, he grinned at his twin, "That's one of the best laughs I've had in a while!"

"I can't believe you…" the black dragon muttered, shaking his head in disbelief, but unable to resist smiling at his normally stone-faced twin laughing for once.

"Why the hell did he wake us up like that?!" Naruto growled, causing me to chuckle.

"We felt you needed to finally learn to wake up earlier, lazy bones," I smirked.

"Dammit," Naruto grumbled, realizing I was right. We began to pack up and then left, heading in the direction of a town where we had been given information to find out where Orochimaru was. Hopefully we'd find him soon, and be done with this. I needed to find my fucking bastard of a brother and kill him, after all.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Eventually, it was dusk again, and we weren't close enough to any village to try and continue, so we set up camp in a small clearing near the path like the night before. As Naruto poked at the fire with a stick, I remembered Night's advice about me trying to get to know the dobe better. I decided to swallow a little of my Uchiha pride and do what my partner had recommended, despite my fears that he would figure me out with my affections towards him.

"Oi, Naruto," I called from where I had my back against a tree trunk again. He looked up at me, surprised. For some reason, the expression was endearing.

"What?" he asked, blinking at me.

"Don't you think that, as a team, we should get to know each other better?" I suggested.

"Oh… Where the hell do I start, though?" he wondered aloud.

"Tell me about your past. I won't judge. After all, we're both partnered with dragons," I shrugged, noticing said partners leave to give us some privacy. Night knew of my growing feelings towards Naruto, and I knew that he had told his brother.

"Well, do you promise not to judge me with what I'm about to tell you?" he asked quietly, not looking at me.

"Of course not," I assured him, feeling a twinge of nervousness stir deep within me at his words. He sighed heavily before speaking.

"My parents died when they sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox demon, Kyuubi, within me when I was born before he could go out of control," Naruto finally told me, and I stiffened in shock at his statement. The blonde noticed this and lowered his gaze into the embers of the fire, his expression downcast. "I should have known… No one can ever see past my being a—"

"Shut up," I growled, cutting him off as he drew his knees to his chest and buried his face against them. "Don't you dare say that. You're not a demon, Naruto. I was just taken by surprise, that's all."

"You mean that?" he mumbled, his voice muffled by the fabric of his pants. I crawled over to him, and then sat next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder when he started shaking and sniffling, instantly calming him.

"Of course, dobe," I smiled slightly, and he looked up at me with a watery smile of his own before sitting up.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, wiping his teary eyes.

"Don't apologize," I told him. "Everyone has their weak moments."

"Even you?" he questioned.

"…Yeah, even me," I sighed after a moment's hesitation. "My older brother killed my entire clan, including our parents, when I was younger."

"Why?" the blonde gasped, horrified.

"I don't know, but I do know I'm going to find and kill him when this is all over," I murmured.

"Then I'm coming along, too," Naruto said firmly.

"What? No you're not," I frowned, quirking a brow at him as he looked at me.

"Yeah I am," he insisted. "We're a team now, right? And a team needs to stick together."

"…Fine," I relented, and his expression made me smile and laugh; he looked like the cat that caught the canary. I noticed him staring at me when I stopped laughing and asked, "What?"

"I've never seen you genuinely smile before," he explained.

"Looks like you're the only one that's managed to," I replied. "Even Night has a hard time getting me to smile."

"Really? What makes you smile?" he inquired, sounding honestly curious.

"Nothing specific," I answered, almost feeling like I should tell him the truth, that **he** makes me smile, but I was scared to ruin our friendship.

'_Just tell him, Sasuke,_' Night's voice urged in my head. '_I can't promise what his reaction would be, but I highly doubt you'll ruin your friendship._'

'_Spying on us, eh?_' I thought back.

'_Blame Shadow. He wanted to be nosey,_' my partner snorted mentally.

'_All right, I'll tell him. I just hope he understands and feels the same,_' I sighed, and then the connection ended.

"Well, can you think of something?" Naruto pressed, and I sighed. '_Here we go…_' I thought.

"You make me smile," I told him, and he looked at me and blinked, surprised.

"How so? You didn't really like me from the beginning," he pointed out.

"That's because I was used to being with Night only, except for when we snuck into the village to get some kind of treat when I was younger," I explained, smiling lightly at the memory, but then swallowed hard before speaking again. "But you've grown on me, Naruto. A lot more than I would have ever thought. To be honest…I'm in love with you." The blonde froze, shocked, those sapphire orbs searching my onyx eyes as though he was trying to see if I was telling the truth. My gaze softened, though I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks. Finally, Naruto's face split into a wide grin, and he nodded, mainly to himself.

"I love you, too, Sasuke," he murmured, and then leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. Startled, I didn't respond right away, but then I slowly and carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back. Suddenly, he pulled away, his expression pained as he clutched at his head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Kyuubi's yelling at me about something, but I don't know what. It's like everything he's saying is muffled," he growled.

"You can speak to him?" I frowned, and he nodded. "Let me see what's going on, okay? I'll use my sharingan to access your mind and speak to him."

"All right. I trust you," he nodded, and I activated my sharingan before looking into his eyes. I was quickly drawn in, and I could see the giant cage with the huge demon inside.

"What makes you think you're welcome here, Uchiha?" Kyuubi growled.

"You're causing him pain. Why?" I asked instead.

"I'm trying to warn him that he's going to go into heat within a few days, but it appears our communication connection is growing weak due to it," the giant fox told me.

"Why would he go into heat? He's not an animal," I furrowed my brows, puzzled.

"Because he has me sealed within him. Just as he's affected by my chakra when he needs it, my own natural reactions affect him, too," he explained. "You must not tell the kit about this. If you do, he'll try and fight it until it's too late, and then he'll take you by force since you've confessed your love to each other. This is completely natural for me, and it will become that way for him, too. Just don't try and fight when the time comes that the heat hits, either, or it will make it harder on you, Uchiha."

"You're saying he's going to want to fuck me, and I basically have no option but to let him?" I questioned.

"Yes, that is correct," he nodded with a chuckle. "I know of your past with your family, Uchiha, and since your brother will obviously not try to find someone to continue the family name, it ends with you. I'm certain you'll figure out something, though."

"We'll see. I highly doubt it, though," I sighed. "Thank you for telling me, Kyuubi. Just try not to cause him any more pain, all right?"

"No promises," was the response, paired with a wicked, toothy grin. "Now leave. I need to prepare for the heat." And with that, I was outside of Naruto's mind again, facing the blonde.

"What did he say?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"He wouldn't speak to me," I lied easily. "I gotta admit, he's almost as stubborn as you."

"Damn fox," he grumbled. That's when Night and Shadow returned, smiling brightly at us.

"We heard everything," Shadow told his partner smugly, making Naruto glare at the black dragon.

"Why are you so nosey?" he scowled.

"Hey, I just wanted to see how things went between you two!" Shadow defended himself.

"Because you two have almost completed the prophecy, the only part remaining being killing Orochimaru, you each get to have your greatest desire granted to you," Night interrupted before the partners started to fight.

"Seriously?!" Naruto gaped as Shadow grinned smugly.

"Yup. It's part of the prophecy. You'll each have to be separate for it, but you'll get what you desire," Shadow nodded.

"Think hard on it, and let us know when you've decided on what you want," Night added. "It doesn't have to be tonight."

"That takes some of the pressure off," I chuckled, smiling as Naruto pulled me into his lap.

"Come on, let's get some shut-eye," the blonde yawned, and then we set up our sleeping bags so they were zipped together, allowing us to share our sleeping space with each other. I curled up against Naruto's chest, sighing in content. "I love you, Sasuke."

"Love you, too, Naruto," I breathed, and soon after, felt his breathing even out, and listened to the steady beating of his heart. As I tried to sleep, I kept thinking about what Kyuubi had told me, about the clan name dying out with me. I would do just about anything to not have that happen. The one thing I wouldn't do, however, is leave Naruto, or do anything as to where he wasn't in my life anymore. I had read about, in ancient times, men developing seals and jutsus to try and make men pregnant, but typically the children would be born with defects. I didn't want that, either, seeing as I wasn't sure how I'd handle it. Thinking more on Night and Shadow's offer, I decided to have them give me the gift of fertility. Kyuubi was right; I'd figure something out. Only after talking with my partner first, though. I would do that in the morning. With that thought in mind, I fell asleep against Naruto's chest, feeling warm for the first time since I was a child.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Morning came, and with it, a sense of peace and happiness. I sighed, my eyes still closed, and then felt fingers gently run through my hair. I opened my eyes after a bit to see Naruto watching me, a content smile on his lips.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning," I murmured, letting him kiss me.

"Sorry to ruin the tender morning moment, but we need to leave soon," Shadow's smirking voice called to us from the tree the two dragons had slept in. Naruto growled and then turned to glare at him.

"You have horrible timing, you know that?" he snapped at his partner.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the black dragon waved a clawed hand dismissively. "You'll thank me later if there's an attack when you two are having sex." Heat rose in my cheeks at his words, and I glared at him, murderous intent in my eyes.

"Oh gods dammit, now you've done it, Shadow," Night muttered. "Stay still, or it's gonna be worse."

"What?" his brother whined, but then his eyes became comically huge as I approached, furious. "Aw, shit…" I slammed my fist down on his head, making him yelp loudly in pain, and causing Naruto and Night to burst out laughing.

"Don't say anything," I spat at the black dragon, and then went and sat back down with Naruto.

"You gotta admit, you had that one coming to ya, Shadow," Naruto chuckled, kissing my temple.

"Jeez, you've got some power to you, Sasuke!" Shadow grumbled, rubbing his head.

"Hn," I uttered, still glaring at him. As Naruto and Shadow began to tease each other and argue a bit, I felt Night bridge our connection.

'_Sasuke. Have you thought more about your desire?_' he inquired curiously.

'_Yeah, actually. I have a question about it, though. Is male fertility resulting in pregnancy after…sex possible?_' I asked. His eyes widened slightly, and then he answered.

'_It is,_' he nodded minutely. '_Are you considering that as your desire? For you to have the gift of fertility?_'

'_Yes. I want to have a child with Naruto, so as to have a real family, and to repopulate my clan,_' I confirmed, and he nodded minutely again.

'_All right. I'll grant your desire tonight. By tomorrow, you'll be capable of pregnancy,_' my partner told me.

'_Thank you,_' I murmured, and I saw him smile slightly before ending the connection.

Shortly after, we were packed up and decided to continue heading to the village, where we would spend a few days to rest, pick up some more supplies, and try to gain some more information on Orochimaru. We arrived around evening, making our way to a hotel to stay for a few days, and then we dropped off the unimportant supplies in the room before going to get some food, leaving Shadow and Night in the hotel room for their safety. As we ate our food, I kept thinking about Naruto's coming heat and my soon-to-be fertility. Chances were that I would become pregnant within the next week, based off of what Kyuubi had told me and our immediate closer bond at my confession.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quietly, grasping my hand beneath the table.

"Yeah, just thinking," I assured him.

"What about?"

"Nothing major," I replied, feeling a faint blush cover my cheeks. He could tell I was embarrassed, but didn't push the issue. After eating, we went to pick up some supplies in town, mainly picking up more medical supplies and some new weapons. I even found a sword I decided to train myself with, called kusanagi. Maybe I could even channel my chidori through it, with some practice. Once we'd finished, we went back to the hotel, where we found our partners wrestling, and it looked like Night was winning.

"OW! You're scratching my wing!" Shadow yelped, and then they noticed us. The brothers quickly scrambled to separate, and then looked at anywhere but us, embarrassment clearly showing on their faces.

"Why were you two wrestling?" I asked, quirking a brow.

"Long story, don't ask," Shadow muttered.

"What he said," Night agreed. I shrugged and sat down on the edge of the bed, sighing tiredly.

"Tired, huh?" Naruto asked, sitting next to me. The twin dragons left out the window, closing it behind them, and I leaned against the blonde.

"Yeah…" I murmured. He pressed his lips to my temple, and I turned my head to meet them. We kissed several times, each kiss becoming longer and hotter. At some point, I realized he had laid me down on the bed with him hovering over me as we continued to kiss. I felt him start to run his hands along my sides under my shirt, but when they drifted down to the hem of my pants, I gasped quietly and stopped him.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" Naruto questioned, frowning.

"Can we…wait?" I mumbled, feeling stupid for wanting to wait another day. I could feel my growing erection, but I wanted to wait to have sex until I could become pregnant. Fortunately, the blonde seemed to understand.

"Of course, Sasuke. We can wait until you're ready," he smiled, but then he felt my hardening member, and glanced down at my groin with a grin. "Let me just take care of this, though, okay?" I nodded shakily, and he tugged my pants and boxers down, exposing my half-hardened member to the cool air of the room. I shivered as he repeatedly kissed my inner thighs, and then I was completely hard. He nipped the skin there gently before taking the head of my erection in his mouth, sucking lightly. I whimpered with need and want, and resisted the urge to slam his head further along my cock.

"Son of a bitch, hurry, Naruto!" I pleaded, needing release. He chuckled as I buried my hands in his spiky blonde locks when he took me into his mouth completely, drawing a low moan from me. The blonde sucked and swirled his tongue around my leaking cock, and I huffed and panted, trying to control the volume of my moans so no one would hear anything. Suddenly, he deep-throated me with a groan, and I came in his mouth without warning, giving a loud moan in the process. Blushing, I released his hair from the death grip I'd had on him, and he sat up, swallowing my cum that was in his mouth.

"Better?" he asked, kissing me deeply and allowing me to taste myself.

"Better," I nodded weakly once we pulled apart. Naruto helped me to undress into my boxers only, and then pulled off his own shirt and pants. We got settled into the bed with Naruto spooning me from behind. I felt his erection poking my ass, making me feel guilty. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"A little, but it'll go away. Besides, I want you to be comfortable, so I'll stay with you," he assured me. "Unless it's uncomfortable?"

"No, I'm fine," I fibbed. It was a bit weird, to be honest, but I knew he was suffering, so I would suck it up for tonight, just so he wouldn't feel bad.

"Goodnight, Sasuke. I love you," Naruto murmured, holding me closer against him.

"Goodnight, Naruto. I love you, too," I yawned, and then we fell asleep together. As I fell asleep, however, I could just barely feel my insides changing slightly, allowing me the ability to carry children. That realization made me sigh happily before finally drifting off.

A/N: I apologize, I know this is going a bit fast, but I can't help myself! This is such a good pairing, and I love the mpreg with it! Also, can you guys guess what Naruto's desire is going to be? Try and guess in your reviews! R&amp;R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wasn't sure I was gonna get that last chapter up in time. I'm SO glad I did! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story, Night, &amp; Shadow. Oh, and the rest of the dragons mentioned!

Heroes' Prophecy

Chapter 3

X*X(Sasuke's POV)X*X

When I woke up the next morning, I slowly opened my eyes to see Naruto still sleeping. I guess I had rolled over in the night so I was facing him. With a small smirk, I leaned up and kissed him, pressing my lips firmly against his. He was quick to wake up to **that**, seeing as he kissed me back within seconds. Naruto pulled back with a chuckle, gazing into my eyes warmly. There was something else there besides the warmth, but I couldn't identify it.

"Good morning to you, too," he grinned. Hugging me close, he asked, "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great, considering you were hard as a rock last night," I smirked.

"Hey, you said you were fine," he shrugged. "But we'll fix that sometime."

"How about tonight?" I suggested. "We'll spend another day here after tonight, and then we'll head out wherever the source directs us."

"You sure about that? I'm just worried because you didn't want to last night and—" I cut him off with another kiss.

"Don't worry, I just had to think some more about it," I fibbed. Sure, becoming pregnant on this journey would be inconvenient, but there was no way to prevent it with Naruto's heat. The blonde eyed me, uncertain, but then nodded.

"All right, as long as you won't regret it. That's what I'm worried about," he told me.

"I won't," I assured him, allowing him to kiss me again.

"Do we have to get out of bed today? I'd rather just stay here, even if we have to wait until tonight for me to make you mine," he whined when we pulled apart again, but then his stomach growled.

"Seems to me like your stomach disagrees," I chuckled, giving him a quick kiss before climbing out of bed. "Come on, let's get some breakfast, and then we'll go and talk to the source. Afterwards, we can come back. Does that sound good?"

"That's my idea of fun," Naruto grinned, and then got out of bed as well before throwing on his clothes. I got dressed as well, and then noticed Shadow and Night at the windowsill.

"Good morning, you two," I greeted as they climbed into the room through the window.

"Morning," they replied.

"You guys going to get some breakfast?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, and then we're going to meet with the source for information on Orochimaru's location," I confirmed. "Why?"

"Can you try and get some dragon fruit for us? We haven't had it since before our world was destroyed, and it just sounds really good," Night pleaded.

"Yeah, we can do that before coming back," Naruto nodded. "We'll see you two in a few hours. Behave!" The brothers just nodded before we shut the door behind us, and then went downstairs and outside to go and find a place to eat. Once we did, we sat down together at a booth, where we ordered a simple breakfast for each of us. Nothing rich, or I'd be unable to walk afterwards because I'd be so full or tired. As we ate, though, I felt like we were being watched, but I tried to ignore it. When we finished, we started to leave, but then the man who'd been watching us finally stood and stopped us. He had violet eyes and white hair, and even a toothy smirk.

"Are you two Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked quietly.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto growled bravely.

"I'm your source to locate Orochimaru," he told us, holding out his hand. "Name's Suigetsu. I'm supposed to be informing him on you two, but I'm obviously not gonna give him everything." Looking around, he added, "Let's go to the place I'm staying at. We'll have more privacy." We nodded in agreement, and then followed him, ironically enough, to the hotel we were at, and into the room right below ours. Once the door was shut and locked, Shadow and Night joined us, climbing through the window again.

"I see you have your partners with you," Suigetsu chuckled.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" I frowned.

"I had assumed you'd want to keep them from falling into Orochimaru's clutches," he shrugged.

"We're strong enough to defend ourselves," Shadow huffed.

"We've survived a war between our kind that almost invaded your world, actually," Night added, narrowing his eyes at Suigetsu.

"All right, point taken. Anyway, I wanted to tell you the location of the snake bastard's current hideout, and then his next one," he told us. We all four nodded, and then I pulled out the map we had, allowing Suigetsu mark the locations for us on the map and describe them to us so we could find them. When we were all finished, he bid us farewell and good luck before he left.

"Well, at least that's taken care of," Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, but that Suigetsu guy was creepy," Shadow shuddered. "Did you see his teeth?"

"As long as he's not going to betray us, that's what matters," I shrugged. Out of nowhere, I felt my stomach growl, causing me to blush out of embarrassment.

"Let's get some lunch, pick up that dragon fruit, and then come back," Naruto told me with a grin, and I nodded. The brothers returned to our room, and then Naruto and I left for lunch. Again, as we ate, I felt like we were being watched. My onyx eyes flicked around, trying to pick out the source of the staring, but I frowned when I couldn't find it.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" the blonde across the table asked me almost silently when he saw me frown.

"We're being watched," I answered back softly. "Let's go outside before anything happens." I stood, Naruto copying me, and then we made our way outside without looking suspicious. Right as we started to head for the hotel, however, we were stopped by a couple of people. One in front, and one behind us. The one in front was a redheaded woman, with crimson eyes and brown glasses covering them. Her skin was almost as pale as mine, but not quite, and her gaze was mainly focused on me, as though she liked what she saw. The one behind us was a large, muscular man with red-orange eyes, spiky orange hair, and a look that meant he was ready for a fight.

"What do you want?" Naruto growled, and I could tell he was mainly pissed at the redheaded girl.

"We're here for both of you and your little 'partners'," the redheaded girl smirked as Naruto continued to glare at her in warning.

"Who are you?" I demanded coldly, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm Karin, and he is Juugo," the girl giggled, gesturing to the man behind us, but the sound almost made me cringe. "You are all going to Orochimaru."

"Like hell we are!" the blonde next to me spat.

"Then it looks like we'll have to take you by force," she sighed, shrugging in a falsely pitying manner. Suddenly, they began to attack us, but Naruto and I swiftly dodged, leaping away from them. We sped off away from the village so we wouldn't destroy anything in the fight.

'_Night?_' I thought, calling out to him in hopes that he would hear. I felt the connection, and he was quick to respond.

'_We're grabbing everything from the room and we'll be with you two soon,_' he growled.

'_We'll be waiting,_' I nodded, and then he cut the connection.

"They're coming?" Naruto asked as we ran, and I nodded again.

"They'll meet us wherever we lead those two idiots back there," I confirmed. Finally, we got to a place far enough away from the village to fight, and then I whipped around, charging at them with my sharingan activated and charging up my chidori.

"_**Chidori!**_" I shouted, striking Karin and sending her flying back several yards.

"_**Rasengan!**_" Naruto cried out, smashing his attack into Juugo. The larger man staggered back, almost falling to his knees, but then he grabbed me before I could move away, holding me in an almost bone-crushing grip.

"Let him go!" Naruto snarled in warning, glaring hatefully at my captor. I could see the red chakra forming around him in his rage, and I just knew that Kyuubi was taking an effect on him.

X*X(Night's POV)X*X

"Sasuke!" I yelped quietly, trying not to give us away, and started to move, but then Shadow held me back. "What are you doing?! He needs help!" I hissed.

"Just watch. Naruto's heat is making him more protective of Sasuke, and with Kyuubi's chakra, he'll slaughter Juugo to protect Sasuke," my brother explained.

"Wait, Naruto is going into heat? But he's not an animal," I frowned.

"Kyuubi," was all the black dragon said, so I turned to look at the fight again, worrying for Sasuke.

X*X(Sasuke's POV)X*X

"And why should I?" Juugo smirked cockily.

"Because I'll kill you if you don't," Naruto's voice dropped to a deadly tone, and I knew that he wasn't to be messed with in this state. Apparently, Juugo didn't.

"Try me," the brute challenged, and then, in a flash of red chakra, Naruto was gone, and then smashed Juugo over the head with his fists, stunning him enough to drop me. I fell to the ground and quickly scrambled away to safety, away from the huge asshole as Naruto slashed him with claws made of red chakra. I watched, nervous for Naruto, as he viciously attacked Juugo. The blonde's normally sapphire eyes were now crimson, and his pupils were vertical slits. I could even see the fox-shaped red chakra surrounding him, and the fangs poking out past his upper lip. Finally, Naruto lunged at Juugo, stabbing his chakra claws through the bastard's chest. After Juugo's body collapsed in a bloody mess, the blonde staggered back, and then looked behind him at Karin, who was quivering in fear. He growled at her, making her give a terrified squeak and then flee, leaving us alone.

"Naruto…?" I whispered, and he looked back to me, the red chakra dissipating. However, his eyes were still crimson, and the fangs remained.

"Sasuke…" he murmured, sounding as though he regretted being so violent. He lowered his head before quickly approaching me, scooping me up into his arms bridal-style, and dashing off to a quiet meadow. By this time, it was dusk. Kissing me gently, he laid me down on the grass, and that's when it clicked; his heat had finally hit him full force, and he needed to fuck me, **bad**. He pulled back to hover over me, gazing into my eyes as though he was pleading with me to forgive him for what he was going to do. I nodded, a soft smile on my lips, reassuring him it was okay.

Naruto kissed me again, starting to remove my shirt, caressing my sides gently. His thumbs rubbed my nipples teasingly, causing me to arch into his touch. I couldn't help but tug at his shirt, needing skin-to-skin contact. Thankfully, he took the hint and yanked the garment off, followed quickly by the rest of our clothes. I gave a pathetically needy whine as my hardened cock was exposed to the cool air, causing Naruto to chuckle.

The blonde jinchuuriki kissed me hotly, nipping at my lips then my tongue before slipping his tongue into my mouth, tasting me. As we kissed, I could feel his hands wandering further down, almost at my groin. When they paused, however, I almost growled, but the sound immediately changed into a moan as he stroked my length agonizingly slowly.

"Naruto, please!" I whimpered pathetically. With a smirk, Naruto held three fingers to my lips, and, taking the hint, took them in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tan digits sensually. I guess I was doing a bit too good of a job, though, because he was quick to remove them with a grunt. That's when he inserted one of his slick fingers inside my entrance without warning. I squirmed a little at the invading feeling in my ass, but soon stilled once I'd adjusted.

Once I'd stopped moving, he slipped in the second finger, scissoring me slightly for a bit before going wider with the motion. When he added the third finger, however, I gave a small gasp of pain, but it quickly changed into a moan when he kissed the head of my erection, distracting me from the pain. He scissored me a few more times before withdrawing his fingers, causing me to give a small whine of protest at the empty feeling. He covered his rock hard dick with his precum, and then positioned himself at my entrance before entering me with a single, quick thrust. As soon as he was fully sheathed within me, I bit my lip hard to hold back the pained cry that desperately wanted to escape me.

"Move, Naruto," I breathed, and he began to thrust into me with a possessive growl, moving with slow thrusts so as not to hurt me. As grateful as I was to him for the consideration, I needed more friction, **now**. "Faster, dammit!"

"Glad to," Naruto grinned wickedly, and began to pound into me mercilessly. He would pull out until only the head of his erection was inside me, and then slam back into me, **hard**. I moaned loudly and uncontrollably, the noises I made becoming higher in pitch with each thrust the blonde made. I felt amazing, hot, sexy, and everything in that moment, and it was all thanks to my lover. Suddenly, he hit something deep inside of me that made me scream and see nothing but white.

"There! There, Naruto!" I gasped out, and he continued to pound into me. I dug my nails into the sweat-covered skin of his back, causing him to hiss in slight pain, but he didn't break pace in his thrusts. Then he began to pump my leaking cock in time with his thrusts, causing me to cry out, feeling my release quickly approaching. I couldn't help it; I came without warning, screaming with pure ecstasy as my cum spattered against our stomachs and all over Naruto's hand. Naruto was quick to follow, biting my collarbone hard enough to break skin and mark me as his as he came, releasing his white hot seed deep within me. Pulling out with a grunt, the blonde collapsed on me.

"Mine," he growled, closing his eyes and falling asleep on top of me as his fangs receded and his eyes returned to normal. Carefully, so I could breathe, I pushed him off, but he automatically pulled me close to him in a protective grip.

"I love you, Naruto," I murmured. "I hope my having our baby will make you happier." And with that, I fell asleep against his chest, feeling almost carefree.

X*X(Naruto's POV)X*X

I woke up with Sasuke curled up against my chest like usual, but this time we were both completely naked, and when I moved my leg, I could feel something dried and sticky on my stomach. We were also outside in a meadow, lying on the ground. Suddenly, everything came back to me in a rush, and I realized I must have gone into heat like Kyuubi finally managed to tell me I would. Gods dammit, I fucked my lover without his permission! Judging by the soft smile on his face, though, I wanted to say he seemed happy, but I wasn't sure. Carefully, I let Sasuke go and got up to find a river to clean myself off in. Once I did and I was in the water with my clothes nearby on the bank, I heard rustling, and then Sasuke appeared, joining me in the water after setting his clothes on the bank as well.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"Morning," I mumbled. I took a breath and decided to apologize. "I'm sorry, Sasuke, about last night. I shouldn't have let my heat take over, and I bet you were scared as hell. I wanted to make love to you when I was in my right mind…" I stopped when the raven snorted.

"Naruto, don't worry about it. I already knew you were having your heat," he told me, and I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up a finger to my lips, silencing me. "You know how that night we confessed to each other I tried to speak to Kyuubi? I lied when I said he wouldn't talk to me. He told me about your heat, and to not tell you so you wouldn't fight it. Besides, I wanted you, even if you were in heat. You didn't hurt me, either. So don't apologize. Remember, I'll always love you, no matter what."

"I love you, too, Sasuke, and I always will," I murmured, kissing him. When we pulled away, he was blushing. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Can we clean up? The dried cum on my stomach feels gross," he explained, blushing brighter. I chuckled and began to rub off the dried cum on his stomach beneath the flowing water of the river.

"Better?" I asked once it was all gone.

"Yeah, much, despite the slight pain in my ass," he admitted, blushing lightly at this point. I kissed him softly on his lips and massaged his lower back a bit before we heard our partners arrive.

"You two have fun last night?" Shadow smirked. "Gods, I think you scared Night when you made Sasuke scream, Naruto."

"Would you stop it?!" I snapped when I noticed Sasuke's mortified expression. That's when the raven glowered at Shadow warningly.

"Sorry!" he squeaked. "I'll shut up now."

"That's what I thought," Sasuke snorted. Night emerged after his brother, laughing a little.

"You really shouldn't make fun of Sasuke or embarrass him, Shadow. You learned the hard way last time," the silver dragon reminded his twin. "And I wasn't scared, you know that!"

"I'm sorry!" he yelped as Night cuffed him over the head.

"All right, fine. But if you keep this up, you'll end up as more of a punching bag than Sky did," Night snorted.

"'Sky'?" I repeated. "Who's that?"

"He was the leader of Sapphire Clan in our world, and a master at controlling water and ice," my partner explained. "He was mated to Rose, the leader of Ruby Clan and the master of fire control."

"Who were the other leaders? There had to be more than just three clans," Sasuke frowned.

"You're right, there were five. There was Denkou, leader of Topaz Clan, and he was a master of lightning and some wind control," Night told us, appearing a bit down when he said the name. "He was my best friend."

"And finally, there was Kikoku, leader of Emerald Clan and master of control over nature and earth," Shadow murmured, lowering his head. "She was my mate, and we had three children together. They were Kuragari, Kidate, and Rinsei, but Kuragari sacrificed himself during the war."

"Do you mind us asking what happened?" I questioned, trying to be considerate, but I was genuinely curious to know more about their past.

"No, you're perfectly fine. Go ahead and get dressed once you're both clean, and then we'll tell you more while we all eat," Night said, and then they disappeared into the meadow to wait for us. Sasuke and I looked at each other, and then finished cleaning ourselves off, got dressed, and then rejoined our partners, who had caught a deer and were cooking it.

"We'll stay here for another day, seeing as this is kind of a long story," Shadow told us. Glancing at Night, he began to tell us the story of their past, starting with their journey to become leaders, and in Night's case deputy, of their clans. They'd had to fight and kill their founding ancestors, lest they destroy their home and invade the human world. It was during the fight with Ishu, Shadow and Night's opponent, that they discovered the bastard was their grandfather and had killed their father, Naiya, while the two of them were still in eggs. After their near-death experiences, they managed to defeat and kill Ishu, and then returned home, where they were hailed as heroes, and even though Night was hated by his own clan, some of them had started to respect him due to his accomplishment.

It was later on, when Shadow's three children were of age to no longer be apprentices, that Ishu reached Kuragari through his mind and manipulated him into using an old spell on someone that would allow Ishu to come back to life again. Before Shadow, Night, and the leaders could stop him, though, the malicious dragon came back to life and nearly killed our partners so they couldn't stop him from completing his plans again.

During the war with Ishu, after training Shunketsu, the twins' older half-sister on their father's side, they fought fiercely, but Shunketsu almost died if it hadn't been for Kuragari's sacrifice. The rage that Night had felt when his only nephew was killed, though, made him lose control of himself, and he went on a rampage, nearly harming his siblings, but with Shadow's and Shunketsu's light magic combined, they calm him down and then finish off Ishu before he can invade the human world, and they close the portal, saving both worlds.

"That's the story, and the war ended 68 years ago," Night finished.

"Don't you guys ever age?" I asked, frowning.

"No, once we reach our full size and maturity, we stop aging. All armored dragons are immortal," Shadow explained. I then realized what I desired, and decided to speak to my partner about it in private. I gestured for him to come with me, and he nodded.

"We'll be right back, guys," I told them. Once out of hearing range, I whispered to the black dragon, "I want for Sasuke and me to have immortality like you guys. That's my desire. I never want to worry about either of us being without the other until death claims us, so I want us to always be together."

"Sounds reasonable. The only problem is that it won't come into effect until you defeat Orochimaru, okay?" Shadow nodded. I smiled, showing my understanding, and then he added, "You'll never age once you're both fully grown, and will live forever. And this will be passed on to any children you decide to have through a surrogate, if you choose to do so. It'll be part of you."

"Thanks, Shadow," I told him gratefully. And with that, we returned to Sasuke and Shadow, where the raven snuggled up to me before I pulled him into my lap. This was life, and this was how it would be for us: happy, peaceful, and content. But even though it was like that currently, we both knew it wouldn't last until Orochimaru was good and dead.

A/N: Another chapter! How did you guys like the lemon? Let me know! R&amp;R, peeps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yet another time skip, ugh. I feel bad having to do them, but it would take too long to try and write out each and every day or week during their adventure. Hence the time skips! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story &amp; the dragons.

Heroes' Prophecy

Chapter 4

X*X(3 Months Later)X*X

X*X(Sasuke's POV)X*X

It's been three months since Naruto went into heat and screwed my brains out, getting me pregnant, but we've had sex quite a bit since then, except for the past two weeks. I had been trying to get out of having sex lately because I'm starting to show. Naruto hasn't said anything about it yet, but it's probably because I've been hiding it well. What I do is I wear loose-fitting shirts to bed with him now, and even during the day I'll continue to wear them. You can't even tell because they're so loose. Obviously my blonde lover isn't that stupid, and he'll notice eventually, but I'm trying to prolong the inevitable, which I have to admit is pretty damn stupid of me.

Night and Shadow know of my pregnancy, and both swore that they wouldn't tell him or even hint to it. Even if he were to question them, they were to avoid answering. They wanted me to tell him myself, anyway. Gods I was scared to, though. It's not like it's every day you find out your gay male lover is pregnant with your child. I was startled out of my thoughts when Naruto called my name while we were in a clearing for the night.

"Sasuke," he said, standing in front of me as I stood leaning against a tree trunk. I looked at him, feeling nervous, and that feeling increased greatly when he asked, "Can we talk for a bit? In private?" The last part was directed at the twin dragons, and they nodded at the same time I did, but mine was a wary one. With that said, the brothers quickly scurried out of earshot.

"What's up?" I asked, trying to be casual.

"What are you hiding from me?" he questioned instead, his eyes narrowing. "I thought we were a team, and more importantly, lovers! I can tell you're hiding something from me, but I don't know what. What's wrong? I love you too much, and I don't want to lose you over something like this, whatever **this** is." He grasped me by my shoulders gently so as not to hurt me, desperation in his cerulean orbs.

"I…" I started, but couldn't bring myself to say it.

"You what?" he pressed, leaning closer to me. I couldn't help it; my eyes squeezed shut and tears began to leak out. I hadn't cried in years, not since Itachi killed my clan. Stupid hormones…

"Sasuke, what's wrong? You know I love you, and I'd never hurt you, so please tell me," he pleaded.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, and lifted my shirt slowly, revealing the baby bump I'd been trying to hide from him. Naruto's eyes widened, and even more so when I whispered, "I'm pregnant." There was no response from the jinchuuriki, making me feel as if he hated me or was disgusted by me. Tears began to flow down my cheeks freely, and a broken sob tore its way out of my throat from my chest as I felt my heart start to break. That's when I was pulled into a tight embrace, and I clung to Naruto tightly, crying my heart out. My body shook uncontrollably with the sobs as I buried my face into the crook of his neck, and my eyes remained tightly shut, not wanting to see as he left me. I knew this was it, and that he just pitied me, giving me one last hug before he left me forever.

"Sasuke," he breathed in my ear, but I couldn't calm down. In fact, I cried harder at the sound of his voice. "Sasuke, listen to me. I still love you, you know that. I would never leave you." It was as if he'd read my mind, and at his words, my breathing hitched as I made a pitiful attempt to stop crying. He started to sit down; pulling me into his lap despite how awkward the movement was since I was still clinging to him.

"I love you with all my heart, and this child will make a spot in my heart for it," he murmured, making my eyes snap open and my breathing stop. I whimpered at the threat of tears starting again, but Naruto pulled me back far enough to kiss me on the lips passionately. I felt like such a fool for thinking he would ever leave me, but it was still an odd thing to think about, being a pregnant male.

"I love you, too, Naruto," I whimpered when we parted. "I'm sorry for doubting you."

"I don't blame you, Sasuke. I honestly feel extremely guilty that you were that scared of telling me," he admitted, lowering his gaze shamefully. "I don't want you to be afraid of telling me anything."

"I won't be, not anymore," I mumbled, pressing my face into his chest and inhaling his scent deeply, comforting me.

"So, you're really carrying our child?" he asked, smirking when I pulled away, blushing and nodding once. "Was that your desire, to have children?"

"Yes," I nodded, still blushing. "I want to repopulate our clans, and make us both happy as a family. Besides, it wouldn't have been fair if I'd made you be the one with the gift of fertility."

"That's awesome," he murmured, kissing me. I melted against him, and then was startled when our partners spoke up.

"We're allowed back now, right?" Shadow chuckled.

"And I take it he took the news well?" Night added.

"No to the first, and yes to the second," Naruto growled, and they smiled before leaving again.

"Why did they have to leave again?" I frowned.

"So I can have some sexy time with my pregnant lover," he purred, nipping at my ear teasingly. I gasped and shivered, feeling heat start to quickly cover my body as he kissed and licked my neck. I fisted the material of his shirt when he pulled my loose-fitting one off and began to lick at my nipples sensually. An erotic moan slipped out past my lips when Naruto kissed and licked at my lightly swollen stomach, making me blush darkly.

"You like that?" Naruto teased.

"Just hurry and fuck me!" I growled, glaring at him.

"Not just yet, Sasuke," the blonde smirked wickedly, saying the words in such an erotic manner that I wanted to cum right there. He continued to kiss along my chest and stomach, making his way down to my crotch after pulling my pants and boxers down. I gave a needy whine, which quickly changed to a yelp when he kissed the tip of my erection. I tugged at his blonde spikes, desperate to either have him inside of me or at least suck me off. Thankfully, he could take a hint, so he kissed back up along my body, pausing at my collarbone mark briefly before latching on and biting hard enough to lightly bruise it, but not draw blood.

X*X(Naruto's POV)X*X

When I pulled back from biting Sasuke's collarbone, I licked my lips hungrily, and I saw the gleam of lust in my eyes reflected in his. Since I was stilled fully clothed while the raven beneath me was completely exposed, I peeled off my clothes, including my boxers, and then fished out the bottle of lube I'd started keeping in my pack from the side pocket. A few days after I'd had my heat, I bought a bottle in the next town for future sexual occasions, like this. Quickly slicking up three fingers, I inserted the first one in his entrance, kissing his inner thigh to distract him from the pain of being stretched after the lack of sex for two weeks.

"You're almost virgin tight again, Sasuke," I teased as I added the second finger.

"You try going two weeks without something being stuck up your ass every night and see how you like it!" he growled, glaring at me over his small baby bump.

"Well, you do always have that stick up there, so how you get this tight again, I'm not sure," I smirked.

"Said stick is much smaller than your freaking dick," the raven snapped. "Now hurry it up!"

"I wanna make this last. After all, this is my first time fucking you while you're pregnant with our child, which is hot," I chuckled, drawing a frustrated groan and crimson blush from him. I scissored him, stretching him widely, and slipped the third finger in while doing so. As I scissored him more and made him moan, I added, "Then again, your noises are making my control really weaken, Sasuke." He gasped in response when I brushed my fingertips against that bundle of nerves inside of him, and the raven grabbed my upper arms in a bruising grip.

"Please…Naruto, I need you," he pleaded, not looking at me as he blushed harder. I withdrew my fingers, causing him to whimper from the empty feeling. Without a word, I squeezed some more lube onto my fingers, and then smeared it all over my throbbing cock. Finally, I positioned myself at Sasuke's entrance, kissing him lovingly before speaking.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yes," Sasuke breathed against my lips. With that, I pushed into him slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt him. He clenched his jaw tightly in an attempt to not cry out in pain, so I stilled and kissed the corner of his mouth to soothe him. The raven exhaled sharply at the contact and lack of movement, and I could see the tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, sounding as though he'd done something wrong.

"Don't apologize. I'll be more careful," I whispered, quickly wiping the tears away, and then proceeded to inch forward inside him, being mindful of his pain. When I was fully sheathed within my pregnant lover, I paused, waiting for him to adjust.

"Move, dammit!" he finally growled, so I began to thrust, pounding into him mercilessly. The raven gave a loud moan, moving his grip from my upper arms to my back and digging his nails in. I hissed in slight pain, but didn't break pace in my thrusts. Then I struck his prostate, and apparently pretty hard, because he let out a choked cry.

"H-holy f-fuck!" he stuttered, his eyes wide and unseeing. "There! Right there, Naruto!"

"On it," I grunted, thrusting harder and faster, striking his prostate each time. I reached down between us, grabbing his neglected member, and began to pump him in time with my thrusts. The raven moaned loudly, tightening his grip on my back.

"I'm g-gonna—" he started to say, but came all over our stomachs before he could finish, screaming my name in pure ecstasy. Sasuke's walls tightened around me, and I managed to thrust into him one last time before releasing my white hot seed deep within him with a long, low groan. I pulled out, collapsing next to him and pulling him close so our chests were pressed together despite the mess.

X*X(Sasuke's POV)X*X

"I love you," Naruto breathed into my ear, rubbing my softly rounded stomach soothingly before kissing me.

"Love you, too, Naruto," I murmured tiredly, and then we went to sleep, knowing everything between us was good.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

The next day, I was bathing in the river with Night standing guard nearby since Naruto and Shadow were hunting. As I cleaned myself of the dried cum on my stomach, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched, and the source was obviously not Night. He wouldn't spy on me; he's not a pervert, and besides that, he's not human. Finally, when I was fully clean, I climbed out and dried myself off with a towel from the hotel we'd last stayed at before getting dressed.

'_Sasuke,_' Night thought to me as soon as he bridged our connection. '_Someone's watching you. Pretend that nothing's wrong and head back to the camp. I'll watch you and try to spot who the peeper is._' I nodded minutely, making it look as though I was nodding to myself, and then casually headed back, watching carefully for anything. I didn't use my sharingan, or else I'd seem like I was catching on to being watched. Suddenly, Night darted out from the underbrush as and tackled a redhead that had been about to attack me, knocking him back into a tree. Before the silver dragon could continue attacking, however, a green blur shot at him from the trees, snarling, and attacked him viciously.

"Back off!" I barked at the redhead as he got to his feet and tried to approach me with a furious glare on his face. That's when the green blur and Night broke apart, panting. They suddenly stiffened at the sight of each other, their eyes widening.

"Kikoku?!"

"Night?!"

The redhead and I frowned, confused, as we watched the pair. Apparently the green blur from before was Kikoku, who's Shadow's mate…

"What—how—why—?" Kikoku stuttered, making Night chuckle.

"I haven't heard you stutter this much since you met Shadow," he snickered. She glared at him playfully. "How'd you end up here, anyway? Shadow and I thought everyone from home was gone besides us."

"We ended up in the human world; same as you guys, I guess, but ended up with different partners," she shrugged. Gesturing at the redhead, she added, "This is my partner, Gaara." She glared at him before he sighed and approached me with a frown, no longer threatening.

"This is my partner, Sasuke, mentioned in the prophecy," Night told her.

"Don't worry, he's always like that," Kikoku assured me before looking to Night, an eager shine in her eyes. "You mentioned Shadow earlier. Where is he?"

"He should be at camp by now. He was out hunting with his partner, Naruto, but I'm shocked he didn't hear anything," my partner shrugged. "Come on, I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you again, alive and well."

"Ah, so the nine-tailed jinchuuriki has a partner, hmm?" Gaara smirked, a glint of a challenge in his eyes.

"Don't even think about starting a fight with my mate's partner, Gaara," Kikoku growled at him, jumping to his shoulder and cuffing him over the head lightly.

"I haven't seen you like that since Kuragari got Kidate and Rinsei into trouble with Kaze," the silver dragon chuckled.

"Wait, you know that Naruto is a jinchuuriki?" I asked Gaara, confused.

"Of course. All nine jinchuuriki know who the other is once their names are mentioned," the redhead explained. "I house the one-tailed beast, Shukaku."

"Yes, and I usually am the only one able to calm him when things become… tense," the emerald dragon chimed in.

"So, is everyone here?" Night inquired, seeming a bit hopeful.

"I'll explain when we meet with Shadow," she smiled mysteriously. We arrived at camp, where Shadow was watching Naruto pace anxiously. They looked up when we arrived, and then Shadow's eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"Kikoku…" he breathed, and in the next split second, he tackled Kikoku, nuzzling her fondly. I joined Naruto's side, kissing him softly to let him know I was all right.

"Hello to you, too," she grinned.

"I didn't think you were alive! Where have you been this whole time?!" Shadow asked her, nuzzling her lovingly after he let her up.

"I've been here, partnered with Gaara," she explained, gesturing with her tail to the redhead. "Shadow, this is Gaara, my partner. Gaara, this is my mate, Shadow." Shadow held out a clawed hand in greeting, but Gaara didn't take it until Kikoku glared at him in warning, so he shook hands with him.

"Gotta keep him in line, huh?" the black dragon laughed, making his mate laugh, too.

"Very true," she giggled.

"So, if you're here, then the others must be, right?" Shadow assumed.

"Yes, they are. Sky is partnered with a man named Suigetsu," she began, making Naruto, our partners, and me feel confused.

"But, we met with Suigetsu a few months ago, and he didn't have Sky with him then," Night frowned.

"Huh, really? He may have been hiding and sleeping at the same time. You know how lazy he is," she shrugged. "Anyway, Rose is partnered with Gaara's sister, Temari. Denkou is partnered with a guy named Shikamaru, and they live in Konoha—"

"Wait, in Konoha?!" Night yelped, shocked. "We've been there for the past 18 years and never seen him! I'm going to throttle him!"

"Seriously? That's really strange. I'm surprised he never knew you were there, because he never communicated that to any of us," Kikoku murmured. "But Seishou, Kaze, and Shito have been around there, too. Kaze is partnered with Neji, Shito with a girl named Sakura, and Seishou with a girl named Hinata. They never mentioned sensing either of you, which is strange."

"At least I know she's safe," my partner sighed in relief.

"What about the twins?" Shadow inquired.

"…I haven't heard from them," Kikoku mumbled, her eyes beginning to shimmer with unshed tears. Shadow nuzzled her reassuringly, calming her.

"Don't give up hope. I know they must be somewhere," her mate assured her. After a few minutes, Naruto spoke up.

"So, care to explain what happened while I was out hunting with Shadow?" he questioned.

"Gaara was spying on me, and Night realized we were being watched, so when we were coming back from the river, he attacked Gaara, Kikoku attacked Night, and then they realized who they were," I answered. My lover's eyes narrowed when I mentioned Gaara spying on me, and I realized what he was thinking. Before I could stop him, however, he glowered at Gaara.

"So, you were spying on Sasuke while he was bathing?" he growled. Gaara became red in the face with embarrassment, and Kikoku sighed.

"It wasn't like that, Naruto," she assured him. "He was only wondering why Sasuke appears pregnant, and then was going to approach when Night attacked."

"Because I am pregnant," I mumbled, blushing slightly.

"How is that even possible? Unless…" she trailed off thoughtfully, and then gasped. "Night! You didn't!"

"I granted his desire, which he wanted the gift of fertility, that's all," my partner shrugged. "Sasuke and his older brother, Itachi, are the only members of the Uchiha clan left. Itachi killed all of them besides Sasuke, and those two aren't exactly feeling any brotherly love anymore. My partner desired to rebuild his clan with Naruto, so I granted it."

"All right, as long as there was no tricking involved," she nodded.

"Of course not," I scoffed. Kikoku smiled at me, and then perked up.

"Sounds like Denkou has realized what's going on, and is dragging Shikamaru and the others with him," she giggled.

"Wait, they're all coming?!" the twins gasped.

"Sure are," Kikoku smirked. "Get ready for some hyper Denkou."

A/N: Sorry to cut it off here, but I wanted to post an update. R&amp;R, peeps!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is gonna be good. *cackles* Oh, and I meant to change this, but Shito is Hinata's partner, and Seishou is Sakura's. Sorry, it was a typo! And another thing: I got a review asking how big my dragons are. The answer is that they're about the size of a medium-sized cat while on all fours, but stand on their hind legs at about a foot and a half tall. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story &amp; the dragons.

Heroes' Prophecy

Chapter 5

X*X(Sasuke's POV)X*X

Right after Kikoku uttered the warning, we heard yelling and shouting coming from the surrounding trees. Out of nowhere, a golden blur smashed into Night, bowling him over with an excited cry.

"NIGHT!" the blur yelped, and then we could see it was in fact Denkou, the topaz armored dragon and Night's best friend. A young man with brown hair pulled back tightly into a spiked ponytail and a bored expression on his face walked into the campsite after Denkou had tackled my partner.

"Denkou, you didn't even tell me what was going on. Why did you literally drag me out here?" he grumbled, and then noticed us. Before anyone could do or say anything, though, his partner glared at him.

"I sensed Kikoku's distress signal, and then realized I could sense Night and Shadow! They're my best friends!" he yelled, not letting Night up. "Now introduce yourself, that way they know you're not a lazy ass all the time!"

"Fine, sheesh, don't get your armor in a bunch," he sighed. "Name's Shikamaru, and I'm partnered with Denkou."

"I'm Naruto, partnered to Shadow, and this is Sasuke, who's partnered to Night," Naruto introduced us, and I nodded my head in greeting.

"You still remember Gaara and me, of course," Kikoku smiled at him, and he nodded.

"Of course I can. Troublesome," he muttered.

"Do you want me to shock you awake again next time you're sleeping?" Denkou growled in warning. The brunette was quick to shake his head anxiously, and so the golden dragon nodded once, firmly. "That's what I thought."

"Still using that trick, huh?" Night smirked, worming his way out from under his friend.

"Yup!" he grinned. Denkou then climbed onto my shoulder, eyeing me, and then gasped. "You're partner's pregnant?"

"Yes, it was my desire to have the gift of fertility," I said.

"Then this must be the father, huh?" he grinned cheekily at Naruto, who smirked, and I groaned internally.

"Yep," the blonde nodded, and Denkou laughed.

"I like this kid! Reminds me of me when I was younger," he chuckled. He perked up suddenly as a group of ten consisting of five humans and five dragons arrived. Suigetsu and his partner, Sky, were among them. Denkou ran over to one of the midnight blue dragons, nuzzling it affectionately.

"Seishou?" Night whispered, and quickly ran over to his mate, another midnight blue dragon almost identical to the one Denkou had greeted. Both of them also had silvery sparkles in their armor. Another dragon, similar to the other two, had a scowl on his face as he glared at Denkou.

"All right, back off of my sister, would ya? I can understand Night and Seishou, but really Denkou?" he growled.

"Kaze, calm down, please," the female with Denkou frowned. Kaze grumbled under his breath, causing Seishou to laugh.

"Don't worry, Shito, Kaze will calm down," she assured her sister.

"By the way, Seishou, this is my partner, Sasuke," Night interrupted before the siblings could fight, gesturing to me. She immediately brightened, along with the pinkette behind her. I knew the girl was infatuated with me, and I sighed.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke. I'm Seishou, Night's mate and a lapis-lazuli armored dragon," she smiled. Gesturing to the pinkette behind her, she added, "This is my partner, Sakura Haruno. My brother, Kaze, is partnered with Neji Hyuuga, and my sister, Shito, is partnered to Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin." Smirking, she continued, "You're pregnant, aren't you, Sasuke?"

"Yes…" I answered, my cheeks turning a tinge of pink from embarrassment. The pinkette gasped.

"How is that even possible?!" she yelped.

"It was Sasuke's desire to have the gift of fertility, and to be with Naruto," Night explained.

"There goes your chance at another man, Sakura," Seishou giggled at her partner.

"Damn…" Sakura muttered.

"Well, it makes sense that Naruto and Sasuke would be together, considering the prophecy bringing them together and their similar backgrounds," a ruby armored dragon reasoned from a blonde girl's shoulder.

"Rose, don't we get to grant our partners desires, too?" Sky asked her suddenly, curious.

"No, sadly enough. Only those actually mentioned in the prophecy can," Kikoku answered instead when Rose frowned, uncertain.

"So now what?" Temari asked, quirking a brow. "We're all here, and the dragons are reunited, but now what?"

"Good question," Shikamaru yawned.

"We're still hunting down Orochimaru," Naruto explained.

"What happened after I told you guys where his hideouts are?" Suigetsu questioned.

"We tried the first few, but they were destroyed," I answered. Suigetsu swore.

"Sounds like he's caught on to me. It's a damn good thing I got out with Sky when I did," the white-haired man grumbled.

"Well, it probably doesn't help that Naruto killed Juugo and I hurt Karin pretty bad after you met with us," I muttered. He nodded in agreement.

"No wonder Orochimaru was so pissed that day," Sky snorted, making Shadow laugh.

"I knew Naruto would kill Juugo after he grabbed Sasuke," he chuckled. Suddenly, an explosion powerful enough to shake the ground sounded from about a mile away, and we all jumped, startled by the suddenness of it.

"What the fuck was that?!" Naruto yelped.

"Stay here, we'll go investigate," Shadow ordered all of us humans, and then the dragons all left. I watched worriedly after Night, but he gave me a brief message via his telepathy as he left.

'_Don't freak, Sasuke. We'll be fine,_' he chuckled. I nodded minutely, leaning against Naruto for support while we waited. After a few minutes, we sat down to wait for our partners to come back, and as I rested my head in Naruto's lap, seeing as he'd made me so I could relax, I vaguely noticed Gaara and Neji eyeing each other, almost as though they were checking each other out without realizing it. Even Shikamaru was glancing at Temari every now and then. I smirked to myself, glancing up at Naruto as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"What's on your mind, Sasuke?" he asked softly.

"I'll tell you later," I murmured. That's when three more explosions sounded, this time a bit closer, and with them a feeling of dread that ran through me.

"Let's go," Naruto growled, and we quickly took off to where our partners were at a swift pace. When we arrived at the area where the explosions had come from, and were shocked by what we saw.

Sky, Rose, Kaze, and Shito were blown back, small craters surrounding them from their impacts. These were tiny craters compared to the one that was made around them. It was huge, around a half a mile in diameter, and in the center was Night, with dark energy flowing from him powerfully in waves. Shadow, Denkou, Kikoku, and Seishou were attempting to get closer, yelling at him to snap out of it. As Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Sakura, and I watched in horror, Suigetsu, Temari, Neji, and Hinata darted to their partners in a panic, who had to have been blown back from the force of Night's darkness. I was snapped out of my stupor when Shadow attempted to use his light magic to calm his twin brother.

"**Night! You have to calm down! NIGHT!**" he screamed at the silver dragon. The light magic, however powerful it was, was not enough alone, and dissipated. I could feel his panic and rage for me through our connection, and I knew he needed to see me alive and safe before he would be able to calm down. With that in mind, I started to move, but then Naruto grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"I'm going to go and calm Night," I answered calmly. "He needs me, and Shadow can't do it alone with his light."

"Then I'm coming, too," the blonde told me firmly. I hesitated, but then nodded, and we quickly ran down the side of the crater, being careful of flying debris from Night's dark aura waves lashing out. We managed to reach the four surrounding my partner, and they were surprised to see us.

"What are you doing here?!" Denkou shouted over the crashing and wind howling around us.

"We've come to help calm Night down!" I yelled back.

"How? Last time this happened, only Shadow and their older half sister could calm him with their combined light!" Kikoku pointed out.

"I can feel his panic for me through our connection!" I told her.

"Then let's try it!" Shadow nodded, and then he helped me over to his brother. "Night! Sasuke's right here! He's safe, and he's alive!"

"Night! I'm here! You need to calm down!" I called out to him when I got close enough. He whipped his head around to look at me, his normally silver eyes turned completely red with black vertical pupils, and his teeth were bared in a snarl. He roared powerfully, the sound almost enough to knock me back, but I stood my ground. I struggled closer, trying to touch him, and he whimpered as I reached out to him. The wind blowing harshly around us started to calm, and the dark waves began to still.

"Night?" I murmured, and then touched him gently on his muzzle. As soon as my fingers made contact, he stiffened, his eyes widening. I pressed my palm onto his cheek, and his tense posture relaxed slightly. I placed my other hand on the other side of his face, and stared into his eyes, trying to show him I was okay. Finally, the red in his eyes changed to silver and the pupils faded away. The wind stopped, and the dark waves vanished. His body went limp, and his eyelids slid closed as he passed out. I caught him, and picked him up, cradling him against my body protectively.

"He'll be okay, Sasuke," Shadow assured me. "He'll be out for a while, but when he comes to, just make sure you're nearby." I nodded, and went to Naruto, who hugged me carefully due to Night in my arms and the baby bump.

"You okay?" he asked worriedly, looking me over.

"Yeah, just worried about Night," I replied softly, looking at the passed out dragon.

"Let's hurry back to camp, and quickly," Denkou urged, and we headed back, all 18 of us. Granted, Sky, Rose, Kaze, and Shito were being carried by Suigetsu, Temari, Neji, and Hinata, but we were still going together. When we got back and those of us who were tired or needed rest were settled, the rest of us sat down around a fire for the night to talk by and cook some meat in. Seishou had managed to catch a wild boar on the way to camp, so we let that cook while we got settled around the fire.

"So, why did Night lose control?" I asked, mainly directing the question at Shadow. He hesitated, but before he could speak, Seishou answered.

"Orochimaru sent a small army to attack us, and while we watched them from the trees, they kept talking about how they would capture you and Naruto and torture you both into breaking," she explained, watching her mate as he slept in my arms. "They didn't bank on Night losing control from the thought of you being hurt in the slightest by them. He's extremely protective of you, you know that?" Her gaze switched to me.

"Yeah, I knew he was protective of me, but I never thought he would lose himself like that," I sighed.

"I never saw Night during the war, but I never knew it had gotten that bad," Kikoku added.

"This was worse than last time, actually," Shadow corrected her. "During the war, Shunketsu and I were at least able to help him snap out of it with our light magic. This time, only Sasuke could help him clear his head. My light magic had no effect."

"Maybe it's because of the circumstances as to why he lost control," Denkou reasoned.

"It sounds plausible," Shikamaru nodded.

"Well, hopefully it won't happen during the fight against Orochimaru," Sakura shivered. Seishou nuzzled her gently.

"It won't. Sasuke is strong enough to reassure Night and prevent this from happening again," Gaara muttered, closing his eyes.

"Someone's going soft," Kikoku teased the redhead with a smirk. He merely glared at her before rolling his eyes.

"Look, as long as Sasuke fights enough to prove to Night he'll be okay and I help protect him, too, then we should be fine," Naruto said.

"Sounds good. Let's get some sleep, guys. I'm tired, and I'm sure you all are, too," Shadow declared, yawning after he finished speaking. I felt the exhaustion hit me like a wave, and I leaned against Naruto tiredly.

"Come on, let's go and sleep in the tent," the blonde murmured, and stood after pulling me into his lap, picking me up bridal-style while I held Night. My eyes widened owlishly as I was carried into the tent, blushing at the snickers from the others as they watched. Naruto set me down on the combined sleeping bags, and he climbed in with me, spooning me so I could still hold my partner. He kissed the back of my neck, causing me to shiver lightly, and then whispered in my ear, "Goodnight, Sasuke. I love you."

"Goodnight, Naruto. I love you, too," I mumbled tiredly, smiling softly as I was pulled closer, and then fell asleep.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

A few days had passed since Night's collapse, but he still hadn't woken up. I was worried about him, but Shadow explained that he hadn't woken up for a week last time. It was up to him to decide when to wake up. He would wake up when he was ready, and I believed that. Even so, I still worried about him. Currently, I was bathing in the river, thinking about how Night would be when I had the baby, and I hoped he wouldn't freak out then, seeing as I would be in agony then.

"Hey you," Naruto's voice purred by my ear suddenly, and I jumped, slightly startled. I hadn't even heard him approach. I watched as he slid into the water with me, and then relaxed into his arms when he wrapped them around my waist, resting his hands on my abdomen. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"What Night's reaction will be when I go into labor," I told him softly, and he nodded, instantly understanding. "I just hope he doesn't lose control again when I do, seeing as I'll be in agony…"

"Have more faith in your partner, Sasuke," he urged, kissing the side of my neck softly. "He's strong, and will pull through."

"Thank you, Naruto," I murmured, relaxing further.

"You need a distraction," he said suddenly, turning me around to face him. He kissed me hungrily, pressing his tongue at the seam of my lips, asking for entry. I parted them, and the slick muscle slid into my mouth, tasting me. As we kissed, I could feel his hands running up and down my sides, and then one of them went to rub my swollen abdomen tenderly. I felt myself start to become hard at his loving touches and caresses, and when my erect member poked my lover's thigh, he chuckled lowly after pulling back slightly.

"I'll take care of that," Naruto smirked, and took a breath before ducking under the cool, flowing water and wrapping his lips around my dick. I gasped, plunging my hands into the water and digging my fingers into his wet blonde locks as he began to suck me off. It was amazing; the heat that surrounded my cock compared to the cool water surrounded the rest of my lower half. I gave a low moan at the sensation of his tongue swirling around my member, bucking my hips slightly, but his hands quickly pinned them against the bank. Suddenly, I came in his mouth without warning, my whole body going lax after I released. Naruto surfaced quickly, swallowing my cum before breathing heavily.

"Better?" he chuckled softly, pulling me into his arms so our chests were pressed together.

"Yes, much," I mumbled, feeling drained. The blonde smiled down at me, and then kissed me lightly on my nose.

"Come on, let's get you back to the tent to sleep," he suggested, and carried me out of the river onto the bank to get dressed. We dressed ourselves, and then walked back to camp, where most of the group was waiting. It seemed Temari, Rose, Suigetsu, and Sky weren't there.

"They left," Gaara told us, answering our unasked question. "Temari and Rose had to go home to our village, and Suigetsu said something about damage control against Orochimaru, so he had to take off with Sky."

"Wait, if Temari had to go back, then why didn't you?" Naruto frowned.

"Because I'm needed here for when Night wakes up, and Gaara and I can't be separated for too long, especially long distance. I may be a fast runner, signature to my clan, but I'm not that fast," Kikoku answered with a small smile, emerging from our tent. "He's still sleeping, but he seems almost on the verge of waking up. You'll need to be with him when he does, Sasuke." I nodded and went into the tent, Naruto following, and sat down, pulling the small silver dragon into my lap. As I held him, my lover pulled me into his own lap, smiling tenderly at me.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," Naruto reassured me.

"I know, I just can't help it," I sighed, looking down at my partner. He began to stir slightly, shifting a bit in his sleep. He hadn't moved on his own since his collapse, so this was something good, I hoped.

"Shadow, I think Night's starting to wake up," the blonde called out to his partner, who entered quickly. He saw his brother as he moved a little, and nodded.

"Then we'll need to leave Sasuke alone with him. That way he doesn't panic when he wakes up," the black dragon told my lover urgently. Naruto nodded, and carefully put me on the combined sleeping bag for cushioning before kissing my temple and leaving with Shadow. Night began to whimper in his sleep, and struggled as though he was trying to escape from something or get to something.

"Night, it's Sasuke," I murmured to him, trying to help. Instead of calming, however, his eyes snapped open wide, and he began to breathe harshly. He scrambled out of my lap, panicked, and then looked around at his surroundings before staring at me for a few seconds. He then pounced on me, curling up against my chest as if he was seeking comfort.

"Sasuke, I'm so glad you're okay," he whimpered, nuzzling my shoulder. I stroked my hand along his head and back, comforting him.

"Of course I am, Night," I told him softly. "I was more worried about you over these past few days."

"I know, and I'm so sorry you had to see me like that," he mumbled sadly, pulling away and sitting back on his haunches. "I was just so scared for you and livid at them that I couldn't help it and the next thing I knew, I was out of control…"

"Look, it's okay, Night. You didn't hurt me, and that's what matters," I assured him, pulling him into a soothing hug. He nodded in agreement, and then shivered a little bit. We stayed like that for a while, but after a few minutes, he stepped back, not looking at me.

"Do you want to know why I get like that?" he asked me quietly, staring at the floor of the tent. I didn't get a chance to reply before he continued. "It's because of my grandfather, Ishu. His traits passed down strongest through me, and that's why I lose control and why I'm so strong."

"Night, you know that's not true," Shadow growled, entering the tent and glaring harshly at his brother. "You became so strong because you trained hard and earned everything good that's happened to you, dammit!"

"Still can't help the genetics," Night muttered, looking away, and Shadow huffed irritably before leaving. I placed my hand on the silver dragon's back, scratching gently between his wings before speaking.

"Night, just because someone like that is related to you, doesn't mean you should let it affect you like this," I murmured. "You're much better than Ishu, and you proved that already! Besides, he's dead now, and burning in hell where he belongs, I'm sure. And…if you promise to not let Ishu bug you anymore, then I promise I'll try not to let Itachi bug me anymore." He looked up at me with widened eyes.

"You mean that, Sasuke?" he breathed, shocked. I nodded.

"Of course. I don't want you to be hung up on the whole thing, and even though I want revenge on Itachi, I won't hunt him down and fight him unless he finds us," I promised.

"I can agree to that," he grinned at me. Suddenly, he looked nervous. "Did I hurt anyone?"

"You knocked out Sky, Rose, Kaze, and Shito, but they're fine now, and they don't blame you," I informed him, and he sighed.

"I almost killed my older half-sister last time," he mumbled, but then brightened a bit. "I'm just glad that we're safe, even if it is temporary."

"Yeah, same here, pal, same here," I smiled slightly.

A/N: Okay, I realize this was a dragon-focused chapter, but still, it's a chapter! And it explains what happened when Night lost control during the war. But look at that! Sasuke won't try and find Itachi now! Anyhoo, R&amp;R, peeps!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Prince &amp; Companion is adorable. I couldn't resist posting that one, haha! Anyhoo, here's the next installment of Heroes' Prophecy! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story &amp; the dragons.

Heroes' Prophecy

Chapter 6

It's been a week since Night collapsed from losing control, and four days since he'd woken up. He'd been improving every day, and yesterday, the others felt he was good enough for them to return back to Konoha, with the exception of Kikoku and Gaara and Suigetsu and Sky, of course. Kikoku and Gaara went to their desert home, where Temari and Rose were waiting for them. As for Suigetsu and Sky, they decided to hide out near Konoha for their own safety. Shadow and Night had gotten over their squabble about Ishu and his relation to them, and were closer than ever as brothers. And Naruto and I…well, let's just say Sakura is definitely not going to try and change my mind about the blonde anymore.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto spoke up from beside me as we sat by the river.

"Hn," I uttered, acknowledging him.

"Do you think we'll find Orochimaru before the baby is born?" he asked, sounding worried.

"I'm sure we will," I murmured. "We have to." He nodded, and then fell silent again. Everything was quiet, but it helped that Shadow and Night were nearby, watching over us just in case. I heard a tiny scuffling sound in the forest behind us, and frowned, instantly alert.

'_GUYS! RUN! OROCHIMARU'S GOT US AND HE'S COMING FOR YOU!_' Night screamed in our heads via his telepathy, and we immediately ran for it.

'_What about you?!_' I demanded as we fled.

'_Don't worry about us, we'll be fine, just GO!_' he shouted, and then a pained screech echoed in the forest, followed by a furious snarl.

"Get away from him!" Shadow snarled viciously from further back. We continued to run, not sure what to look for, but then a pair of huge snakes appeared in front of us, blocking our path. Before we could even attempt to go around or destroy them, they wrapped us up with their bodies, coiling around us to the point where we couldn't move. I was terrified for my unborn child, not wanting it to be crushed inside of me. Before I could do anything, however, I felt a prick of pain in my left arm, and then blackness covered my vision and consciousness like a thick, heavy curtain.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

When I started to regain consciousness, I felt like I had been buried with a bag of bricks, I was in that much pain. I barely managed to open my eyes to see I was chained up in a prison cell with Night caged in a corner, completely unconscious. I noticed the metal was iron, and was immediately pissed. Iron was his only weakness, and if he stayed in that cage too long, he would become too weak and die, despite his immortality. I had learned that when Itachi had grabbed an iron bar and set it near Night without knowing better. My partner had quickly recoiled from the bar and told me of his weakness. I needed to free him, and soon. I found I could move my hands, so I started to make the signs for my Great Fireball technique, but was forced to stop when I heard footsteps approaching. I growled when I saw it was Karin.

"Trying to use your chakra, huh? Well that won't work unless you want to hurt Naruto and drain his chakra more," she taunted.

"What, did you not learn last time from my chidori?" I smirked, and she glared at me. "And what do you mean, drain Naruto's chakra more?"

"I set up a special jutsu that will drain Naruto's twice the amount of what you try and use, and it's the same if he tries to use one. You'll feel double the chakra drainage from his jutsus if he tries," she cackled, and then walked away, yelling for someone named Kabuto about getting me my medicine. I shuddered, but remembered about Naruto's ability to use Kyuubi's chakra if need be. Hopefully he would cooperate… I performed the hand signs again, and then blew the flames at Night's cage, melting the bars enough for them to easily cave with some jostling.

"Night," I hissed, waking him. He looked at me weakly, smiling sadly.

"Hey Sasuke," he mumbled.

"Hit the bars to your cage! They're weakened now, and will give way easily!" I urged. He frowned, confused, but tackled the cage bars, breaking them.

"How'd you weaken them?!" he demanded quietly, trying not to alert our captors.

"Great Fireball technique. Kyuubi's chakra will supply Naruto, but now we need to get him and Shadow free," I whispered. "Mind breaking my cuffs? I'm not fireproof." Night chuckled softly at the comment, but quickly cut through the cuffs that were holding me like they were butter by heating up his claws with his fire magic.

"Okay, now let's go and free my brother and your boyfriend," he smirked, and I nodded. Night carefully melted the lock on the cell door with a silver flame, and the door silently opened. We snuck out, our senses on high alert, and then made our way down to the next cell, where I could sense Naruto's weakened chakra and Kyuubi's chakra boiling underneath. When we got to the cell door, I peeked in to see Naruto heavily chained up against the wall with Shadow suspended from the ceiling in an iron cage in the corner.

"Psst! Shadow!" Night hissed, and Shadow stirred slightly, but didn't move much. "Shit, the iron's draining his energy faster than I thought. We gotta get him out now." I nodded, and let Night melt the lock before entering. Naruto's eyes slowly blinked open, and he smiled at me.

"Give me just a second here, Naruto," I murmured, kissing his cheek. Night sliced through the chains holding Naruto while I melted Shadow's cage. I caught the black dragon in midair before he could hit the floor, and let my partner take over with his brother. I hugged Naruto tightly, feeling tears form in the corner of my eyes. Damn these hormones! The blonde kissed the top of my head, but then we heard a voice.

"Now isn't this sweet," the voice sneered. We pulled away, and then glared at the source, who was a white-skinned man with greasy ebony hair. He looked like a snake that was turned into a human, to be honest. "I didn't think you'd escape that easily. Maybe I underestimated you."

"You're Orochimaru, aren't you?" I demanded, and he smirked, wordlessly answering my question. He fixed his gaze on Night and Shadow, the latter of which had recovered finally, and they glared at him.

"Still as feisty and persistent as he said," he murmured after a few seconds. Shadow and Night stiffened at this, but my partner's eyes narrowed lividly when he checked the snake bastard's mind.

"You're communicating with Ishu, aren't you?!" Night snarled.

"Bravo, Night. In fact, it was with my help that the prophecy was set into motion," he grinned maliciously.

"You helped Ishu to destroy our home realm?!" Shadow bellowed, furious. "Why would you do that?!"

"Simple. I want you four as my weapons," Orochimaru answered. "And in order to accomplish that, I needed to set the prophecy in motion, and I managed to with your grandfather's help."

"How dare you!" Shadow seethed, bristling with rage. "You'll pay for destroying our home!" And with that, we all four went into action, leaping at Orochimaru for an attack. As we attacked, each of us trying to vie for an opening, despite his swift movements, I felt Night bridge our telepathic connection.

'_If we can't hit him separately, we'll have to fight using our bonds and merge bodies,_' he told me.

'_What do you mean?_' I asked, grunting as I dodged a blow from the snake man.

'_I'll merge with you, combining our strengths and disposing of our weaknesses, and Shadow will do the same with Naruto,_' he explained, firing a blast of silver light at Orochimaru, but only nicking his shoulder.

'_Sounds good. Any permanent side effects?_' I inquired.

'_None that I'm aware of,_' he chuckled mentally, and then ended the connection. I noticed, with my sharingan activated, that Karin and a grey haired man, probably Kabuto, were lending their help from the sidelines. Night noticed this when I did, and we glanced at each other before I nodded, giving him permission to slaughter the pair. In a flash, he darted over and shot a large pulse of light magic at them, and then followed it up with a blast of silver flames. They fell with screams of agony, and then my partner pounced on them, ripping them to shreds by literally tearing them limb from limb. When he was done, he dashed back over to my side, bridging our connection again, and then including Naruto and Shadow.

'_We need to merge, now!_' he barked, and Shadow nodded before he and Night turned into orbs of light that shot straight at Naruto and me respectively. White light erupted from Naruto, and he gained long, slender white wings and a matching tail, and a white aura began to emit from his body.

'_Show off,_' Night grumbled inside my head, and then I felt an explosion of glittering silver light come from me, and I gained Night's signature silver wings and tail as a silver aura glowed around me.

'_What do you mean that Shadow was showing off?_' I asked my partner mentally once the flow of power died down slightly so it was manageable.

'_Shadow has a more powerful form he gained back when we first fought Ishu: his white diamond form,_' Night explained. '_His light magic becomes much more powerful, and his normal elemental magic attacks become infused with light magic in that form. Looks like he tapped into it to help Naruto._'

'_We'll need the power to defeat that snake bastard, so it's a good thing,_' I pointed out, and Night sighed in my mind, knowing I was right.

'_One thing you should know about our bodies merging, Sasuke,_' my partner told me before I could move. At my inquisitive pause, he thought to me, '_You'll have to fight with my abilities and strengths, not your own, if you want to win this fight._'

'_Seriously? Why?_' I frowned, dodging an attack from Orochimaru.

'_Because my powers have taken over yours as exchange for the merge. Don't worry, it'll go back to normal after this is over,_' the silver dragon assured me. '_Now, I'll help with controlling our wing and tail movement, but you're on your own with using my powers. I'll guide you if you need it, though._'

'_Thanks, pal,_' I smiled slightly, and then refocused on the task as hand. Naruto was already distracting the snake sannin, Shadow's white aura glowing brightly around him as he flew about above Orochimaru, mocking him.

"You can't beat us now, you fucking piece of snake shit!" the blonde cackled, but Orochimaru scowled at him.

"Once I merge with Ishu, you'll be insects that need to be crushed!" he hissed, and then began to change his form with an agonized scream that morphed into a bone-chilling roar.

'_NO!_' the brothers screeched in our minds.

'_Sasuke, if Orochimaru finishes merging with Ishu, everything will be doomed! We need to stop him before it's too late!_' Night wailed in my mind. I nodded and took flight, joining Naruto as he hovered nearby.

"Let's use everything we've got in a light-based attack!" Naruto ordered, and I gave a brief nod before summoning Night's silver light to my hands and focusing everything I had there. My lover copied me, Shadow's shining white light forming in his hands. When we were ready, we shot the two powerful orbs at the black mass forming in the room where Orochimaru once stood, but when they hit, they barely did anything.

"What?!" I gasped.

"That should have worked!" Naruto growled.

'_Then there's no stopping the transformation,_' Shadow warned us. '_Be careful, you two. Ishu is never to be taken lightly. He's not one of the five creators of the Dragon Realms for nothing._'

"Right," Naruto and I nodded, and then our wings flared to stabilize ourselves in midair when the black mass finally took form with an explosion.

"Finally! Now that I have been reborn, I can conquer this pathetic human world!" the creature roared victoriously, straightening up and revealing itself as a lindworm. A lindworm is a two-legged, wingless, serpentine dragon that has great destructive power.

'_Why does he look so different?_' Night wondered. '_He typically has four legs and his wings, so why is he different now?_'

'_I think it's because of who he merged with,_' I replied. '_Remember, Orochimaru was a snake sannin, so that must have contributed to the merge._' I felt the small dragon nod mentally, and then Ishu whipped his head around to grin viciously at us.

"Ah, so the human scum and my son's spawn have merged in an attempt to defeat me, hmm?" he taunted. "Well, you'll never defeat me, even without my original body!"

"I highly doubt that," I scoffed. "They've beaten your ass twice already, what makes you think they can't do it a third time?"

"Have you not heard the phrase, 'Third time's the charm', boy?" Ishu smirked. "Well, now's my time."

"Not for a malicious bastard like you!" Naruto spat. "Together, we'll take you out for good!"

"That's what you think, stupid mortal," the lindworm rumbled, and then shot a black fireball at us, but we swiftly dodged. "In the merge of my soul into Orochimaru's body, I gained his abilities, meaning I can regenerate if my body is too damaged."

"We'll stop you each and every time, no matter what!" I yelled. "You've caused too much suffering and pain to be allowed to live any longer!"

"Enough foolish talk, it's time for you both to die," he hissed, and leapt at us, and we were forced to split up as Ishu smashed his claws into the rock wall, surprisingly not destroying it. "Die, humans!" The lindworm lashed out with his serpentine tail, striking Naruto out of the air, and I darted over to catch him. I managed to land somewhat gracefully, and kept my guard up as Naruto struggled to maintain consciousness.

"Naruto, you need to wake up, or else Ishu will kill you!" I begged, but his eyelids slid closed anyway.

"Looks like one is down, and without much effort, either," Ishu cackled evilly. I whipped around and glared at him, murderous intent in my eyes.

"I'll slaughter your fucking lizard ass if it's the last thing I do!" I screamed, launching myself at him with a light orb forming in my hand. I fired it at him from a short distance so I wasn't too far, and it exploded in his face before he could move, drawing a pained cry from him.

"Nice attempt, but it will take more than that puny power to kill **me**!" Ishu snarled, and raced towards me, but I swiftly grabbed Naruto and kicked off the floor, taking flight with my lover's glowing form still in my arms. This went on for a while, where I would attack Ishu with one hand from a distance, and he would get hit, but pursue me regardless, and I would have to dodge, still holding Naruto. Eventually, though, I could feel Night's energy and my chakra beginning to run low, and I was forced to land.

'_Sasuke, stop pushing yourself, or you'll hurt the baby! You need to wake Naruto and Shadow!_' Night yelled warningly.

"Your time is up, pathetic weakling," Ishu growled, his foot held over us as I trembled from the lack of energy.

'_I'm sorry… I failed…_' I thought as his foot came down to crush me. Before the impact, however, I felt a flare of Kyuubi's chakra, and then Ishu screeched in agony. I looked up to see Naruto, still merged with Shadow, but his eyes were feral and his nails had lengthened into claws with Kyuubi's red chakra surrounding Shadow's white aura as he stood between Ishu and me.

"**You won't touch Sasuke! I won't let you, not on my life, you filthy piece of shit!**" he snarled furiously as the red chakra formed a fox-shaped cloak with three tails around the white aura, Naruto's white dragon tail in the middle chakra cloaked tail. He lunged at Ishu, forming a Rasengan attack in his hands, and coated it with light magic before throwing it at the lindworm as hard as he could. Naruto continued to fight Ishu on his own as I remained collapsed on the ground, struggling to regain my strength due to the baby's need for my chakra. Seeing the blonde as he fought Ishu reminded me of how Kikoku had warned Shadow and me, while Night was unconscious, once of Naruto's housing of Kyuubi.

X*X(Flashback)X*X

"Sasuke, do you remember how I told you of Gaara having trouble with Shukaku? How I have to help him sometimes?" she asked me as I waited on Naruto to return from bathing. I looked up at her, surprised by the question.

"Yes, I remember. Why do you ask?" I replied. She glanced at her partner, and the redhead nodded in approval.

"Because I'm sure that Naruto has had difficulty with Kyuubi before, correct?" she guessed, and I nodded. "Then you'll have to be careful of him. I trust him with you, and I'm sure you trust him, too. I'm just worried that if something were to happen to you, such as you getting injured during the fight with Orochimaru, then he may unleash Kyuubi if he's angered enough. You need to make sure you're able to rein him in just in case."

"If Kyuubi were to be unleashed, it would wreak havoc on the entire world," Gaara warned me. "Shukaku almost emerged from me at one point, and Kikoku barely managed to stop him and me in time."

"If it hadn't been for Rose's and Temari's help, I wouldn't have been able to," Kikoku admitted, lowering her gaze. "That's why I'm trying to help, Sasuke. And what's worse is that Shadow won't be able to stop him. You'll have to."

"I'll prevent Kyuubi from breaking free, I promise," I swore to her, and she smiled.

"Thank you. I know Shadow will never forgive himself if it happens," the emerald dragon sighed.

X*X(End Flashback)X*X

'_We can't let him fully unleash Kyuubi,_' I thought to Night, and he nodded mentally.

'_Don't worry, we won't,_' the silver dragon assured me. I felt an increase in my strength as my chakra flowed back through me, and he added, '_I'm allowing your chakra back, seeing as we have no choice. This means we'll separate physically, but I'll still be with you mentally._' When he finished his explanation, there was a pull, and then we were separate entities once more.

"Sorry…" he muttered, struggling to stand. "You'll have to forget about me for now, and help Naruto and Shadow. I'll find cover, so don't worry."

"Thank you, Night," I murmured, and then went after Naruto, chasing after him as he delivered blow after powerful blow to Ishu. The black lindworm dragon roared furiously, lashing out with his claws and tail at my lover, who retaliated with an explosion of red chakra, which made Ishu withdraw with a screech from the power of the chakra.

"**DIE, MORTAL!**" Ishu bellowed, and began to draw in darkness from all around him.

"NARUTO!" I screamed, but before I could reach him, Shadow forcefully separated them, making the blonde drop to the ground, and the small white dragon took the blast full force.

"SHADOW!" Naruto cried out, but it was too late. Shadow plummeted to the ground, and Naruto caught him before he could smash into it, cradling him close as he turned back to black. "Shadow, why did you do it?!"

"I couldn't let Sasuke be without you…" he wheezed. "Night would never forgive me…" Night ran over immediately, terrified of losing his twin brother.

"Shadow!" he whimpered.

"Take care of them, Night, I'll trust you…with the rest…" Shadow mumbled before his eyes closed and he became still. Night blinked away his tears before glaring with the greatest hatred I had ever seen from him at his grandfather.

"I always knew he was weak," Ishu smirked viciously as Night shook with rage.

"You'll die, even if I die in the process, you fucking low-life piece of shit!" Night roared, livid. "I hate you for what you did to us! To everyone! I'm going to make you suffer beyond belief by my own claws!"

"I'd like to see you try," Ishu taunted, but then blinked in surprise when the darkness rolled off of Night in ominous waves that he was controlling. "You think your darkness will overpower mine?!"

"This isn't just darkness, fucker," my partner snarled as his eyes flickered red briefly. "This is the power of light and darkness combined! Let's see how you like this!" Then his eyes became white like Shadow's had been, despite the dark aura coming from him. He shot twin beams of light and dark energy at Ishu from his jaws that intertwined together to become more powerful, and the lindworm screeched in agony at the explosion when it struck him.

"You rotten brat! Let's see if you can withstand the same attack your brother fell victim to!" Ishu snarled, drawing darkness to him again. He shot the attack at the three of us, but Night immediately threw up a barrier, protecting us even as he skidded back from the force of the dark blast.

"Is that all you got?" Night smirked in challenge. "I know you've done better than that, **grandfather**."

"Then let's see if my son's impure spawn really has inherited the necessary skills or not," the black lindworm growled, baring his teeth threateningly. Naruto passed me Shadow's body before he stood, Kyuubi's chakra cloaking him once more in that three-tailed fox shape. His eyes were feral and red as he looked back at me.

"I'll help, but you take cover," he ordered, and I nodded, knowing that with the baby, I was in no shape to try and fight, even if I did have my chakra. The baby needed my chakra, too, and that was more important. I stood and took shelter in a crevice in the rock wall, holding the lifeless body of my partner's twin brother close. Night lunged at Ishu, clamping on with his jaws, and drawing blood instantly as he tore off some of the flesh. Suddenly, Ishu switched his attention to Naruto after he flung Night off, and I gasped.

"Naruto, run!" I yelled, terrified for my lover. At the last second, the blonde dodged Ishu's claws before they could crush him, but crouched close to the ground as his eyes became completely red, his rage and Kyuubi's chakra beginning to take over. He screamed, pieces of his skin peeling away as a fourth tail formed. He was surrounded by a dark barrier that protected him completely, and then it soon burst, revealing him as a miniature Nine-Tails, but with four tails. He had white, empty holes for his eyes, the shape of his normal head was there, except he had fox ears as well as his human ears, and his body appeared to be made of chakra. The jinchuuriki roared, furious, and Ishu smirked.

"Foolish creature. You'll die like your so-called partner!" the lindworm declared, and lunged at Naruto, who suddenly gained two more tails and a skeleton that must have belonged to Kyuubi. He leapt at Ishu, and the pair clashed, Naruto knocking Ishu back before releasing chakra bubbles that combined into a large orb of chakra. Naruto condensed the orb and then ate it, swallowing it and sinking into the ground in a shallow crater. Out of nowhere, he released the swallowed chakra from his jaws, firing it in a swift, powerful blast at Ishu, who roared in agony from the impact. The jinchuuriki launched himself at the lindworm, attacking him viciously. Naruto was going to win at this rate, but would he revert back? I was terrified for him, and knew something needed to happen. Night appeared in front of me, and I gave him a worried look.

"You need to help him to revert. Ishu is almost finished, and when he is, I have a bad feeling Naruto won't revert back unless forced," Night warned me. "I'll take over watching Shadow…" I placed my hand on his shoulders and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Night…" I apologized. "It shouldn't have gone like this…"

"He chose to do it, and he trusts me to watch over you both, as well as your child. That's enough for me," the silver dragon murmured. "Now go. He needs you." I nodded, and then ran out as Naruto slashed Ishu's throat with his clawed hands, slicing through his jugular and causing him to bleed out. Within minutes, Ishu was dead, his corpse beginning to fade away.

"Naruto!" I yelled, and the skeletal figure whipped his head around to watch me warily. I slowed my approach, wary as well. For all I knew, he wouldn't recognize me when he was like this. I remembered Kikoku's words, about how I would be the only one to make him revert, and a feeling of sadness washed over me. Hopefully, this would work and I could have my blonde lover back, holding me lovingly. The jinchuuriki growled as I got closer, but I didn't falter. Suddenly, his eyes seemed to focus on my swollen belly, and after a few prolonged moments, he roared in pain. I got even closer, and his clawed hand swiped at me through his pain, yet I still drew closer. The pain seemed to be too much for him, though, and he stopped trying to keep me back in favor of clutching his head. Two of the tails dissipated, as did the skeleton, and Naruto's body began to shake.

"Naruto, I'm here," I said, reaching out to touch him. I recoiled slightly at the sudden pain of the red chakra, but continued to try anyway. As soon as I made contact, I ignored the pain of feeling my skin burn and spoke to Naruto. "I'm not leaving. I'm safe, and I'm not hurt. I need you, Naruto. No, **we** need you. Both our baby and I need you back." With a flare of Kyuubi's powerful chakra, he reverted to himself, collapsing from exhaustion in my arms. I was about the lift him when Night appeared next to me with Shadow on his back.

"I'll carry him. You're not supposed to be doing any heavy lifting, remember?" he reminded me in a quiet voice, and I sighed with a faint smile.

"Right," I nodded. I picked up Shadow from my partner's back, and then Night grew in size, allowing him to carry Naruto and me out on his back. The silver dragon took flight with a little effort, which I guessed was from carrying us, and then flew off towards home, Konoha. Naruto woke on the way there, not knowing what had happened, but I promised to explain to him once we landed. My partner landed on the outskirts of the village, away from the gate where the ANBU guards were, and then shrunk back to normal size before collapsing. "Night!"

"Don't…worry…Sasuke…" he gasped out. "The dark magic…just took a…heavier toll on me than I…expected…"

"Then why did you do it?" I whimpered, feeling tears of grief sting at my eyes.

"I needed to…fulfill my duty…and keep…my promise…to Shadow," he panted, struggling to speak. "But now…it's finally over… The end is near for me…but be strong, Sasuke, and…keep faith…that we'll meet again…"

"Night, I can't lose you! You're my best friend, and part of my family! I can't lose anyone else!" I sobbed, pulling him close.

"You're…my best friend, too…Sasuke," he whispered. "You'll never…be alone… I'll always…be with you…" And with that said, his eyes slid closed and he began to fade into light, as did Shadow's body. I squeezed him tightly to my chest, crying hard until he was gone, and then my body shook uncontrollably with sobs, even more so when Naruto held me against him.

"NIGHT!" I screamed in anguish for my best friend since birth. He was gone, and wasn't coming back. The blonde holding me murmured comforting words in my ear, rubbing my back soothingly to help calm me, but I could tell he was upset, too, for his own best friend. Eventually, I fell asleep from the physical, mental, and emotional exhaustion, curled against Naruto's comforting form.

A/N: Damn, I managed 9 pages out of this one! Not bad, could have made it longer, but I chose to end this chapter here. I actually started tearing up when Night died, to be honest. I never like to kill any of my OC's, but I did it for the sake of the fic. Fortunately, they have different fates in my books! R&amp;R, peeps!


End file.
